Deepest Reflections
by tatilitalita
Summary: TRADUÇÃO da continuação de "The Darkness Within" e "A Part of Me". Harry tem a chance de ver como seria a sua vida se Rabicho tivesse traído completamente seus pais na noite de Halloween. Ele vai trocar de universo com seu eu, de um universo paralelo. Livro Três dos Dark Prince Trilogy. H/G UA
1. Chapter 1

**Deepest Reflections **

HP não me pertence, todos os direitos pertence a J.K. Rowling.

Essa historia é tradução da continuação de**The Darkness Within **e** A Part of Me **da autoria de** Kurinoone.**

**A historia original vocês podem conferi no link: s/3959072/1/Deepest-Reflections.**

**As duas primeiras partes já traduzidas pela autora Karol Black:**

s/9235853/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite by Karol Black

s/9235882/1/A-Part-of-Me by Karol Black

CAPITULO 1

Damien seguiu Lily Potter para dentro Mansão, caminhou para dentro cansado. Mãe e filho tinham as mãos cobertas de terra e Damien ainda tinha alguma em seu rosto. Lily colocou no chão as ferramentas trouxas, antes de lavar as mãos na pia. Ela deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Seus canteiros estavam perfeitos agora. Não importa o que ela conseguia fazer com a ajuda de magia, jardinagem era algo que ela adorava fazer do jeito trouxa. Ela sempre ajudou a sua mãe e Petunia a plantar as flores em seu jardim quando ela era jovem. Para ela, parecia que a jardinagem era algo para ser feito apenas de maneira trouxa.

Damien lavou as mãos e sentou-se em frente da sua mãe. Lily sorriu para a sujeira em sua testa. Ele deve ter coçados os seus olhos em algum momento com suas mãos sujas de terra. Lily pegou um pano de prato e se inclinou para frente para limpar o rosto menino.

O menino de 14 anos de idade corou um pouco, por sua mãe estar limpando o seu rosto sujo e esfregou suas mãos sobre a testa, tentando se certificar de seu rosto estava completamente livre da terra.

"Você já terminou o seu malão?" Lily perguntou quando ela se levantou da mesa e começou a arrumar sua cozinha bagunçada.

"A maior parte dele." Damien respondeu, esticando as pernas à sua frente. Ele estava sentado de joelhos a muito tempo, e estava começando a ficar com cãibra.

Lily virou-se para Damien com um olhar severo.

"Isso normalmente significa que você nem começou a embalar as suas coisas." ela repreendeu levemente.

Damien sorriu para ela com um de seus sorrisos característicos.

"Ainda falta muito tempo, mãe. Vou arrumá-lo a tempo, prometo." Ele tranqüilizou.

"Como falta muito tempo Damy? estamos saindo daqui a dois dias!" disse Lily, com os seus olhos verde-esmeralda fixos no seu filho mais novo.

Damien apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Lily soltou um suspiro e voltou-se para seus afazeres.

"Vá lá em cima e comece, por favor, eu não vou volta para pegar qualquer coisa de você tenha esquecidos." Ela alertou.

"Está tudo bem. Se eu se esquecer de alguma coisa, Harry pode levá-lo para mim." Damien respondeu à toa.

Lily parou o que estava fazendo e tentou se acalmar. Ela foi pega desprevenida não queria deixar Harry para trás, em casa, e ir para Hogwarts. Pela centésima vez, ela desejou que Harry tivesse aceitado a oferta de Dumbledore para ensinar na escola. Colocando seus sentimentos de lado, ela voltou ao seu trabalho.

"Isso é injusto. Você não pode esperar que seu irmão saia correndo para Hogwarts para levar as suas coisas!" advertiu ela.

" Por que não? Não é como ele se ele fosse estar ocupado com qualquer forma." Damien respondeu casualmente. E de repente ele olhou para sua mãe." Erm, onde está Harry? Eu não o vejo desde do café da manhã." Ele disse, sentando-se na cadeira e olhando ao redor da cozinha.

"Ele está, provavelmente, em seu quarto." Lily disse distraidamente, arrumando sua bancadas que estava em desordem.

Damien levantou-se e dirigiu-se para cima. Ele tinha estado tão ocupado ajudando sua mãe terminar seu trabalho de verão no jardim, que ele nem tinha percebido a ausência de seu irmão. Damien só tinha batido uma vez na porta de Harry e já foi entrando, e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Damien já estava saindo com a intenção de fazer uma busca por toda a mansão, quando ouviu um som fraco, mas distinto, de alguém aparantando. Damien voltou-se para o quarto de Harry e abriu a porta só para ver Harry em frente de sua cama. Ele deixou cair alguns itens estranhos em sua cama antes de olhar para Damien.

O garoto de 14 anos de idade olhou para Harry interrogativamente. Ele estava com sua capa de viagem e tirou num processo recorte jogando-a sobre as costas da cadeira. Damien rapidamente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Onde você foi?" ele perguntou enquanto olhava os itens estranhos em cima da cama de Harry.

Harry não respondeu e se sentou ao lado da pequena pilha. Damien foi até a cama e olhou para o "tesouro" em cima da cama.

A maioria era o que parecia ser partes comuns de jóias, um pingente, dois anéis e uma pulseira. Cada um era feito de ouro puro e tinha pedras coloridas estranhas neles. Damien viu uma pena de aparência estranha, pena preta com uma mancha vermelha brilhante apenas na ponta. Ele estava ao lado de uma pequena caixa em forma de hexágono. Mas foi o objeto deitado ao lado da pequena caixa que chamou a atenção de Damien. Era o que parecia ser uma bússola, mas muito mais estranho. Ele era feito de ouro maciço e na frente da bússola tinha uma tampa de vidro matizado roxo. Mas em vez de as marcas habituais em torno das bordas da bússola, havia marcas de runas. Havia inúmeros desenhos, tudo em torno da face da bússola que tinha pelo menos cinco setas diferentes.

Damien estava olhando para o estranho aparelho, imaginando o que era, e o que Harry estaria fazendo com todas essas coisas.

" Onde você conseguiu tudo isso?" Damien perguntou, ainda olhando para a bússola.

"Isso não importa." Harry disse distraidamente. Ele estava segurando a pequena caixa em forma de hexágono na mão e estava muito ocupado olhando para ela.

Damien tinha a sensação de naufrágio acontecendo dentro dele, quando ele olhou para todos os itens estranhos, deitado diante dele. De repente, ele sabia onde Harry tinha encontrado-os.

"Será que você voltou a Mansão Riddle?" ele perguntou, olhando para Harry.

Harry finalmente olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Damien.

"O que você quer com todas essas perguntas?" ele perguntou, com uma nota de irritação em sua voz.

"Por que então você não responde?" Damien respondeu.

Harry não disse nada e nos próximos minutos, apenas encarou Damien. Finalmente ele desistiu e, com um suspiro, respondeu a ele.

"Sim, eu voltei."

Damien fez um gesto para os itens adiante deles.

"Então, tudo isso era seu?" perguntou ele.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Legal", disse Damien, seus olhos olhando atrás da estranha bússola. "O que são exatamente todas essas coisas?" ele perguntou apontando para eles.

"Só coisas Voldemort tinha em sua posse. Eu não queria que eles ficassem na Mansão Riddle." Harry respondeu.

"Você quer dizer no caso de alguém ir pega-los?" Perguntou Damien.

"Isso, eu sei que o Ministério não está mais atrás da mansão Riddle. Diggory colocar um fim a isso, mas Rodolfo conseguiu entrar na Mansão e pegar minha varinha. Eu não quero que ninguém indo até a Mansão com todas essas coisas lá." explicou Harry.

Damien acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. Era óbvio que Harry só tinha pego, algumas poucas coisas que significava algo para ele. Ele olhou para a bússola novamente.

" O que é isso, Harry? " ele finalmente perguntou, apontando para a bússola de ouro.

Harry olhou para ele, mas não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-lo.

"É uma bússola." Ele disse simplesmente.

" Sim, isso eu também sei, eu quero dizer o que ela faz?"

"O que qualquer outra bússola faz." Harry respondeu, sorrindo para a expressão irritada Damien usava agora.

" É escuro? " Perguntou Damien. (N/T: no sentido de ser maligno)

Harry sorriu e levantou-se.

"Nada é escuro. Ele pode ser usado para magia negra, como qualquer outro item neste mundo, mas os itens em si, não são escuro."

Damien se sentiu estranhamente aliviado com isso. Ele olhou para a bússola novamente. Harry moveu-se para a mesa, com a pena preta e a caixa em forma de hexágono nas mãos.

Damien teve a chance de pegar a bússola. Ele sentiu uma sensação reconfortante porem bizarro ultrapassá-lo enquanto ele segurava a bússola surpreendentemente leve em sua mão. Ele olhou para os cinco setas, tudo apontando para o que seria a posição norte e examinou as marcas estranhas, runas, decorar o anel externo da bússola. Olhando de mais perto para ela, Damien percebeu que a bússola tinha dois anéis que podem ser movidos de forma independente um do outro.

Damien nem percebeu o que estava fazendo quando ele começou a se mover no sentido horário anel externo. Ele clicou cinco vezes. Damien viu algo flash na face da bússola, mas o que quer que fosse, tinha desaparecido no instante seguinte. Curiosamente, Damien moveu o círculo interno, desta vez três vezes anti horário. Mais uma vez o vidro matizado roxo brilhou como um raio. Damien foi paralisado olhando para a bússola e só percebeu o que tinha feito quando uma voz aguda puxou para seus sentidos.

"Damien! O que você está fazendo?"

Damien olhou para cima, ainda segurando a bússola brilhante. Harry estava em pé diante dele, com o rosto contorcido de raiva. Ele olhou para a bússola e viu que os cinco setas estavam girando loucamente, apontando em todas as direções.

Uma onda de pânico varreu Damien quando viu o brilho no vidro mudando da cor roxa. Um brilho dourado percorreu a bússola e Damien tentou solta-la, mas os dedos não conseguiam abrir.

"Harry, eu não consigo soltar" ele gritou, com medo.

Harry se lançou em direção a ele e agarrou da bússola. Imediatamente os dedos de Damien se libertaram da bússola cintilante. Mas antes de Damien pudesse retirar a mão ele sentiu a sala girar. Ele voltou a apertar a bússola, e por puro reflexo a sua outra mão agarrou Harry.

A bússola emitiu um raio de ouro que atingiu Harry e Damien e engolfá-los em uma bola de luz dourada. Antes que qualquer um dos meninos conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra, eles desapareceram junto com a bússola.

Nas casas alinhadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros todas eram idêntica uma a outra. O calor do verão forçava todos os moradores a abrir suas amplas janelas, tentando captar alguma brisa inexistente. Mesmo sendo à noite, as janelas permaneciam abertas. As lâmpadas de rua piscaram, jogando a rua numa escuridão sombria em todos os poucos segundos. Todas as casas já estavam com as suas luzes apagadas, indicando que a maioria dos moradores da Rua dos Alfeneiros estava dormindo. Todos, menos um.

Harry estava desconfortável em sua cama, olhando para o nada. Ele observou que cada vez que ele voltava de Hogwarts, sua cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros parecia ficar mais e mais desconfortável e pequena. Ele achava que era porque ele se costumava com a confortável cama, macia e quente em seu dormitório da Grifinória.

Ele olhou para as paredes em branco de seu quarto e inutilmente tentou não pensar sobre o pesadelo que tinha o acordado. Não era tão incomum, Harry disse a si mesmo. Ele havia passado por uma terrível provação. Ver alguém assassinado a sangue frio na sua frente, e em seguida, ser forçado a participar de um ritual que trouxe de volta um monstro chamado Lord Voldemort, era o suficiente para dar pesadelos em qualquer adulto, e Harry tinha acabado de completar quinze anos .

Com um suspiro cansado, Harry virou-se para o seu lado e tentou adormecer. Mas ele sabia que esta noite ele voltaria a dormir. Toda noite havia sido a mesma coisa. Toda noite ele acordava depois de reviver os eventos horríveis da terceira tarefa. O corpo de Cedrico morto batendo no chão, com os olhos, aberto, vazio e morto.

Às vezes, em seus pesadelos, Harry podia sentir as cordas que o prendiam à lápide, ele poderia provar o pano que tinha sido forçado em sua boca, sentir a terrível lâmina afundar em seu braço e tirar seu sangue. Seu coração batia loucamente e dolorosamente em seu peito enquanto ele via uma figura surgi do caldeirão, um corpo esquelético envolto de vestes negras, seus longos dedos pálidos segurando sua varinha e seu rosto, como uma serpente com vívidos olhos, vermelhos sangue, olhando para ele, perfurando-o com um ódio tão feroz que parecia que ele iria rasgar a alma de Harry somente com seu olhar.

Harry sentou-se em sua cama, com as mãos tremendo, o suor na testa. Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso, ele tinha que parar de reviver o renascimento de Voldemort. Ele iria ficar louco se continuasse assim. Ele tentou forçar a sua mente, a pensar em outra coisa. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto nu e ele viu o livro encadernado de couro grosso ao pé da sua cama. Harry pegou o livro e olhou para ele. Ele estava olhando para ele antes de adormece.

Ele abriu o álbum de fotografias e olhou para as imagens em movimento de seus pais. Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos nas duas pessoas sorridentes. Seu coração apertou dolorosamente. Ele os tinha visto, bem, não realmente eles, mais, como seus espectros que tinha sido forçado da varinha de Voldemort durante Priori Incantateum.

Harry observava as imagens em movimento e tentou não ficar chateado. Ele sempre tinha pensado que, se, de alguma forma ele possuísse a chance de ver seus pais novamente, a chance de falar com eles, ele iria dizer-lhes muitas coisas. Todas as coisas que ele tinha guardado dentro dele.

Porem quando chegou à hora, quando ele viu as duas figuras de pé em cada lado dele, ele não conseguiu dizer nada. A situação era tal que, ele não teve tempo ou até mesmo estado de espírito, para dizer qualquer coisa a eles. Ele estava duelando com Lord Voldemort, e estava a alguns minutos da morte. Ele não tinha sido capaz de dizer qualquer coisa para seus pais, nem uma única palavra.

Harry fechou o álbum e colocá-lo em sua mesa de cabeceira. Voldemort tinha levado tudo para longe dele. Ele tinha matado seus pais e essa era à razão pelo qual Harry teve uma infância miserável. Ele tinha pensado que ir para Hogwarts teria sido à melhor coisa a acontecer com ele, mas agora que Voldemort estava de volta, o que isso significava para a escola de magia? O que isso significava para o mundo bruxo?

Harry estava ouvindo as notícias e lendo o jornal trouxa, depois que seu tio terminava, e manteve sua assinatura no Profeta Diário, na esperança de saber o que Voldemort estava fazendo. Até agora, porem nada tinha acontecido. O "ministro ainda estava dizendo que estava tudo bem e que 'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" não estava de volta. Isso fazia as entranhas de Harry queimar de raiva. Como poderia Fudge ser estúpido?

Harry subitamente foi retirado de seus pensamentos por um barulho alto. Que soou como algo caindo lá embaixo. Harry mergulhou para apanha sua varinha, que estava debaixo do travesseiro. Os restos de suas coisas ficavam mantidos dentro armário debaixo da escada, mas Harry tinha tirado sua varinha. Agora que Voldemort estava de volta, Harry não ia arriscar nada.

Com o coração batendo, Harry apurou os ouvidos para captar qualquer som. Ele ficou surpreso que o barulho não tinha acordado os três Dursley. Harry ouviu um fraco murmúrio e seu coração pulou no peito. Havia alguém na casa. Na verdade, a partir do som dele, havia mais de uma pessoa no andar de baixo. Harry não tinha dúvida de que eram Comensais da Morte. Era natural supor que, com Voldemort de volta, a primeira coisa que ele gostaria de fazer era matar Harry.

Harry levantou-se e caminhou firmemente para a porta. Abriu-a o mais silenciosamente que pôde e saiu e considerou suas opções. Ele poderia correr ou ficar e lutar. Ele poderia correr para fora pela porta da frente e chamar o ônibus Knight e ir para casa do Rony. Ele realmente não sabia como lutar contra os Comensais da Morte. Pois o seu duelo com Voldemort na ocasião não foi nada menos do que sorte. Sua pele se arrepiou de medo. E se Voldemort estivesse lá embaixo? Talvez ele tivesse vindo para terminar o duelo que tinham acontecido á quatro semanas. Harry disse a si mesmo que Voldemort não poderia vim até aqui. Sua cicatriz não estava doendo o suficiente para justificar a presença de Voldemort.

Harry estava no topo das escadas. Ele não podia correr. Ele não iria correr de Voldemort. E o que dizer dos Dursley? Evidentemente, eles nunca se importaram com ele, mas ele não poderia deixá-los no meio de Comensais da Morte e, possivelmente, Voldemort. Eles seriam mortos.

Reunindo todos os nervos de seu corpo, Harry desceu as escadas, tomando cuidado para evitar fazer barulho. Sua varinha ia a frente dele. Em sua mente estava repassando tudo que tinha aprendido até agora sobre defesa. A voz estridente de Hermione estava enchendo sua cabeça com as lições ela tinha ajudado-o. Ele balançou a cabeça para limpá-la e caminhou tranquilamente pela casa escura. Ele conseguiu ouvi o murmúrio agora claramente e foi pego de surpresa com o som. Ele não soava como Comensais da Morte, as vozes eram muito mais jovens. Harry chegou mais perto da cozinha, que era o lugar de onde o som estava vindo.

"... Eu não sabia que ia virar uma chave de portal! Você disse que não era escuro!" uma voz dizia.

"Quem mandou você mexer, em primeiro lugar! Que mandou brincar com ele?" uma segunda voz perguntou, irritada.

Harry sentiu os pêlos na parte de trás de seu pescoço se irisar. Esta voz era muito mais velha, mas ainda assim não velha o suficiente para ser um adulto. E havia algo sobre essa voz, que fez Harry se sentir estranho. Soava muito familiar. Tão familiar, que era francamente assustadora.

"Bem, eu sinto muito! Você não disse para não tocar em nada!" a primeira voz, do mais novo, disse. Harry poderia imaginar um biquinho com a afirmação.

"Honestamente, Damy! Precisava dizer?" perguntou a segunda voz.

"Onde estamos afinal?" perguntou a primeira voz.

Harry estava confuso. Esses visitantes noturnos não sabiam onde eles estavam? E também tinham falado alguma coisa sobre uma chave de portal? Harry chegou o mais próximo da porta, que ousou, em uma tentativa de ouvi-los melhor.

"Eu não sei." a segunda voz respondeu calmamente.

"Eca, olhe o quão limpa está essa cozinha!" a primeira voz disse.

Harry quase riu. Tia Petúnia se empolgava com a limpeza.

"Damy, shish".

"Não, a sério, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que estávamos na cozinha da tia Petúnia." A primeira voz disse.

Harry congelou seu coração batendo dolorosamente rápido. Tia Petúnia? Como eles conheciam tia Petúnia? E por que esses estranhos a chamava de tia Petúnia!

"Damy, mandei calar a boca." Veio a voz do mais velho.

"Hum, acho que realmente estamos na casa da Tia Petúnia." A primeira voz disse, com uma pitada de medo em sua voz.

"Damien, cale a boca!" o outro cochichou.

"Por quê?" Damien perguntou mais baixo dessa vez.

"Tem alguém aqui."

Esse foi tudo o aviso Harry teve antes de ser atingido no rosto com a porta, que foi violentamente escancarada. Com o impacto Harry foi jogado ao chão. Seu rosto começou arder com dor, a porta tenha acertado seu nariz. Contudo ele tinha mantido um aperto feroz em sua varinha e em questão de segundos, estava apontado-a para o atacante. Ele ainda estava deitado no chão, mas isso não importava. O importante era desarmar o atacante.

"Expelli-"

O feitiço de desarmamento morreu na garganta de Harry quando viu quem era, ele estava apontando sua varinha para si mesmo. Olhos idênticos, verde-esmeralda, se entreolhavam. Harry piscou os olhos embaçados, para tentar ver melhor... a pessoa em pé diante dele. Só que eles não eram completamente idênticos. Por um lado ele era mais velho do que quinze. Ele não estava usando óculos e seu físico era muito diferente do seu. Ele parecia uma versão mais velha, mais alta, mais saudável de si mesmo.

Harry ainda estava sentado no chão, olhando com uma misturada de horror e curiosidade. Atrás do Harry mais velho, um garoto também olhava para ele com a boca entreaberta de surpresa, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros. Seus olhos iam de um Harry para o outro.

"Mas que diabos?" disse ele em choque.

Ambos Harry's - não podia deixar de concordar com essa afirmação.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Harry estava apontando a varinha para o rapaz sentado no chão, e olhava para ele atordoado. Seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto. Era definitivamente a si mesmo. Ele estava olhando para um Harry Potter, nisso não havia a menor dúvida. Harry baixou lentamente sua varinha, observando como a ação foi espelhada pelo Harry que estava no chão, adiante dele. Damien ainda ficava olhando para os dois, sua boca abrindo e fechando sem palavras. O outro Harry se levantou, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do Harry mais velho.

Mesmo com o corredor escuro. Harry podia ver claramente o estado do outro Harry. A primeira coisa que notou foi à magreza do menino, suas roupas estavam claramente folgadas nele, ele tinha uma aparência abatida. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam escondidos atrás de uma armação de óculos preta, que parecia desajustado em seu rosto fino.

Damien foi o primeiro a encontrar sua voz.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Isso pareceu desperta os meninos do estupor que se encontravam.

"Eu acho que alguém deveria explicar o que está acontecendo, não?" o Harry de óculos disse sua voz denunciando o quão nervoso e assustado ele estava.

Harry olhou para ele, sua mente registrando como suas vozes era parecida. Mas Harry pode identifica a inocência na voz dele. Sua voz não detinha qualquer ameaça real e não havia praticamente nenhum tom de aspereza.

Harry desviou o olhar do jovem Harry e olhou para a bússola de ouro, que ainda segurava em sua própria mão. Ele tinha uma idéia do que a bússola era, mas ele nunca deve certeza. Agora porem ele tinha todas as provas de que ele precisava.

Eles tinham viajado para uma dimensão alternativa.

Damien estava olhando para a bússola de ouro também e percebeu o que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo em que Harry. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ainda mais, com surpresa.

"De jeito nenhum! Estamos em outra dimensão? Nós viajamos para outra dimensão?" ele perguntou em choque e com pavor.

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir quando ele fez um gesto na direção ao outro Harry e disse:

"Vendo que existem dois de nós aqui, eu diria que sim, nós viajamos para outra dimensão."

O Harry mais novo parecia bastante perdido, mas seus olhos também se desviaram para bússola cintilante assim como os dois outros rapazes. Seria possível? Eles poderiam realmente ser de outra dimensão? Ele olhou para o Harry mais velho e lutou contra a paranóia de que eles eram Comensais da Morte disfarçados. Se fosse esse o caso, eles já teriam atacado ou matou-o até agora.

Devagar, Harry caminhou em direção ao outro Harry. Os dois garotos estavam olhando um para o outro, procurando detalhes na aparência um do outro. O Harry de quinze anos viu, o quanto mais alto, o outro Harry era, ele também era definitivamente mais velho. Seu cabelo também era rebelde porem um pouco maior que os seus e suas mechas cobriam a testa e então Harry não podia ver se ele tinha a famosa cicatriz em forma de relâmpago ou não.

"Isso é ... uau, isso é inacreditável. Quer dizer, você está aqui, mas não. Estou fazendo algum sentido?" Harry disse, pois ambos circulavam entre si.

"Apenas o suficiente para que eu entenda." O Harry mais velho respondeu, fazendo suas próprias observações. O rapaz era mais jovem, muito jovem, talvez, doze ou treze anos. Ele era muito magro e suas roupas eram muito nojentas até mesmo comentar. Seu cabelo era tão revolto quanto o seu próprio e seus olhos eram do mesmo exato tom que o seu, quando ele não estava em um de seus temperamentos elevado.

Antes que pudessem expressar quaisquer outras questões, um som foi ouvido o andar de cima. Um gemido alto, seguido de um 'moleque' gritado ecoou pela casa escura.

Harry pulou e olhou para as escadas, ele podia ver forma bastante grande de seu tio no topo das escadas. Ele começou a descer as escadas, esfregando os olhos redondos com sono. Uma onda de pânico percorreu Harry. Seu instinto lhe disse que seu tio não deve saber sobre o outro Harry e o outro rapaz. Ele só iria colocar a culpa de tudo sobre o seu dom 'esquisito'. Ele virou-se para os dois rapazes e ficou aliviado ao ver o Harry mais velho arrastando o menino, Damien, de volta para a cozinha. A porta se fechou com um clique suave e Harry rapidamente ficou diante dele, seu coração martelando em seu interior.

Tio Valter chegou ao pé da escada e ele pegou a figura, pertencente ao seu sobrinho, de pé na porta da cozinha. Ele falou com raiva para ele.

"O que, em nome dos céus, que você está fazendo, moleque?" ele gritou.

"Eu estava com sede. Eu só me levantei para pegar um copo de água." Harry mentiu facilmente, esperando que seu tio não estivesse levantado pela mesma razão e entrou na cozinha.

"Então, você não pode fazer em silencio! O que você estava fazendo que causou tanto barulho?" ele exigiu.

"Eu sinto muito, eu deixei um copo cair." Harry disse, sabendo que o som ouvido não era de vidro quebrando. Era o som de uma porta batendo nele e ele caindo no chão.

Do outro lado da porta, Harry e Damien estava ouvindo a conversa. Um nó frio começou a se formar na boca do estômago de Harry. Ele não gostou da forma como este "tio" estava falando.

"Pelo menos tenho o bom senso para não causar tumulto! Você provavelmente já acordou a rua todo com a sua falta de jeito! Estou avisando agora, garoto, se você me acorda outra vez, eu vou trancá-lo em seu quarto à noite! Entendeu?" disse ele, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

Damien compartilhou um olhar com Harry. Ele nunca gostou de seu tio Valter, mas nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de realizar tal ameaça. Damien viu a forma como o queixo de Harry apertou ao ouvir as palavras do tio Valter. Damien sabia que isso não era um bom sinal.

"Eu sinto muito, tio Valter. Serei cuidadoso da próxima vez." Harry disse, silenciosamente implorando por seu tio para ir embora. Ele disse que a coisa que mais poderia apaziguar ele, esperando que acalme seu tio.

Tio Valter olhou para Harry com os olhos suspeitos. Por que ele não estava sendo atrevido? Ele notou que seu rosto parecia um pouco vermelho, especialmente o nariz. O que estava acontecendo?

"O que você está fazendo, rapaz?" ele perguntou.

"Nada, eu só quero voltar para a minha cama." Harry disse, olhando seu tio no olho, para que ele pudesse acreditar nele.

Tio Valter nada disse, mas continuou a examinar o seu sobrinho. Dentro da cozinha, Damien e Harry foram esticando as orelhas para escutar o que estava acontecendo. Por fim, Valter desistiu e seguiu em direção à escada.

"Volte para o seu quarto, agora!" ele ordenou.

"Sim, tio Valter." Harry suspirou de alívio. Ele seguiu os passos de seu tio e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso falso quando ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, convencendo seu tio que ia de volta para sua cama. Valter balançou a cabeça grande e foi para seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta com firmeza.

Harry fugiu de volta para baixo, evitando o degrau que range e correu para a cozinha. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com os dois meninos. A respiração de Harry estava presa em seu peito enquanto ele ficava de pé a centímetro de distância dos dois. Ele notou que o Harry mais velho era uns bons três ou quatro centímetros mais alto que ele. No entanto além da óbvia diferença de altura e o porte físico, eles eram réplicas exatas um do outro. Suas características faciais e cabelo bagunçado eram idênticos.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos sentar." Damien disse um brilho divertido em seus olhos quando viu o olhar de surpresa no rosto do outro Harry.

O Harry de quinze anos piscou para o outro rapaz. Ele tinha quase esquecido que ele estava lá. Harry olhou sem jeito para a cozinha impecável. Seria muito arriscado para se sentar aqui, caso alguém descesse as escadas.

"Eu, eu acho que é melhor então nos íamos para cima." Ele disse com a voz um pouco hesitante.

Ele levou os dois recém-chegados para o andar de cima, apontando o degrau que chiava para pulá-lo. Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e conduziu os dois rapazes para dentro, antes de a si mesmo entrar. Assim que ele fechou a porta, ele virou-se para os dois meninos. Ele viu que ambos estavam olhando em volta do quarto vazio, com expressões curiosas em seus rostos.

"Ok, um de vocês poderia explicar o que está acontecendo?" perguntou ele, com um pouco mais de autoridade em sua voz agora.

Damien se mexeu e olhou para o irmão. Harry em resposta levantou a bússola.

"Damien estava brincando com isso. É uma bússola que permite direcionar e viajar para outras dimensões. Ele estava brincando com ela e acabamos aqui."

O Harry quinze anos de idade, ouviu e, em seguida, virou-se para Damien.

"Eu estou supondo que você é o Damien." Ele disse, usando um tom mais cuidadoso.

Damien sorriu novamente. Isso era tão bizarro, para Harry entender, outro Harry de outra dimensão. Damien estendeu a mão em um gesto formal de saudação.

"Oi, eu sou Damien Potter."

Harry estendeu a mão para apertar a mão dele, mas parou no meio de ação. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda se arregalaram de surpresa e sentiu as palavras desaparecem de sua boca. Damien sorriu com a reação. Assim, à semelhança do que seu irmão Harry parecia quando ele o tinha encontrado pela primeira vez.

"Eu estou supondo que a partir de sua reação que você não tem um irmão nesta dimensão." Damien disse.

Harry só podia balançar a cabeça.

Damien olhou para seu irmão, que estava sorrindo para a reação do outro Harry também.

"Ele está levando isso muito melhor do que você." Damien brincou.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos para ele e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o seu 'outro' eu.

"Você não tem irmãos?" ele perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta.

Harry balançou a cabeça novamente, mas desta vez ele acrescentou um verbal "não" também.

Damien olhou surpreso com isso.

"Sério? Isso é estranho. Sempre pensei que a mãe e o pai iria querer mais do que uma criança." Ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que os outros.

Harry de quinze anos olhou para Damien e sentiu o coração aperta. Seus pais devia estar vivo na dimensão que eles tinham vindo. Era por isso que o outro garoto existia. Limpando a garganta, ele respondeu.

"Eles não tiveram escolha. Eles morreram quando eu tinha apenas um ano."

O sorriso de Damien desapareceu de seu rosto e ele ficou olhando para Harry, incapaz de falar. As palavras caíram sobre os dois garotos e os deixou sem palavras. Damien virou-se para olhar para o seu irmão e viu que ele tinha fechado os olhos, e um olhar de compreensão sombria surgia em seu rosto.

Harry devia ter adivinhado que algo assim teria acontecido quando ouviu o outro Harry falando com o tio. Sua aparição fazia muito mais sentido agora. Ele havia perdido James e Lily e foi entregue a sua tia e tio, que obviamente, não queria cuida dele e não fazia nenhum esforço para cuidar dele. Harry olhou ao redor do quarto vazio de novo e senti um arrepio na espinha.

Damien tinha caído sobre a lamentável cama e com os braços sobre a sua cabeça.

"Eu... eu não posso... eu não... eles estão mortos? Desculpe-me, quero dizer... Como é que... isso é horrível!" Damien não que dizer que equivaleria a uma avaliação adequada de como ele estava se sentindo. Seus pais estavam mortos neste universo. Ele, Damien, não existia, porque seus pais estavam mortos. Ele "olhou para Harry, o órfão, em pé diante dele e sentiu uma terrível pontada de simpatia por ele." O que aconteceu? Como eles morreram?", perguntou ele.

Um olhar cheio de ódio intenso surgiu no rosto de Harry enquanto ele respondia.

"Voldemort".

A palavra foi sussurrada, mas ainda tocou no pequeno quarto, de um lado ou o outro, a cabeça de Harry dilacerou com a palavra.

"Voldemort os matou." Harry continuou.

Damien virou-se para olhar a reação do seu irmão. O Harry trincou o queixo, e suas as mãos se fecharam em punhos bem apertados. Seus olhos tinham escurecido consideravelmente. Damien sabia que se era difícil para ele, chegar aqui e descobri o fato de que nesta outra dimensão, Voldemort matou seus pais, para seu irmão, não devia ser nada menos do que tortura.

Damien e Harry ouviram quando o Harry mais jovem explicou os acontecimentos que aconteceram na noite de Halloween, quando Harry tinha um ano de idade. Os dois garotos ouviam sem interromper, absorvido nos eventos que poderiam facilmente ter ocorrido em seu mundo, Peter tinha dado a Voldemort a localização Potters.

"... Como não tinha nenhum outro parente para ficar, Professor Dumbledore me trouxe aqui, me deixou com a minha tia." Harry terminou.

Com isso, Harry ergueu os olhos rapidamente, sua expressão escurecendo com a menção do nome do diretor de Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore?" ele expressou.

Harry olhou para o seu eu mais velho e acenou com a cabeça.

"Foi ele quem me trouxe para os Dursley." explicou.

"Mas eu não entendo por que você está vivendo com a tia Petúnia? Por que você não vai ficar com o tio Sirius?" Damien perguntou, tentando não imaginar como era viver com sua tia detestável e seu marido.

"Eu provavelmente teria ficado com ele, se ele não tivesse corrido atrás de Pedro, com a intenção de vingar da morte de seus amigos e, no processo, ter sido condenado pela morte de doze trouxas". Harry respondeu.

"Ele fez o que?" Damien perguntou incapaz de acreditar que seu tio.

"Então ele foi para Azkaban?" Harry que fez a pergunta.

O mais novo Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim, ele pegou prisão perpétua. Ele foi acusado de traição e da morte dos meus pais, como todo mundo achava que ele era o guardião secreto. Ninguém sabia que o meu pai tinha mudado o guarda do segredo para Peter no último minuto." Harry explicou.

"Então, ele é... ele está em Azkaban agora?" Damien perguntou, sentindo seu coração aperta com o pensamento.

"Ele estava até dois anos atrás. Ele fugiu e ainda está na clandestinidade." Harry explicou.

"E quanto a Voldemort? Que aconteceu com ele depois que a maldição voltou-se contra ele?" Harry perguntou.

Harry olhou para o seu eu mais velho, como ele tinha feito a pergunta. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos enquanto ele falava uma emoção que Harry não conseguiu identificar. O Harry mais novo lambeu os lábios nervosamente enquanto ele encontrava uma maneira expressar os acontecimentos da terceira tarefa.

"Ele tinha desaparecido do mundo bruxo. Muita gente disse que ele tinha morrido, mas ele... ele voltou." ele sussurrou. "Apenas algumas semanas atrás, ele voltou. Tenho proteção contra ele por causa do sacrifício de minha mãe, mas agora a proteção está desaparecendo. Ele... ele me forçou a participar do seu ritual re-nascimento, ele tomou um pouco do meu sangue e agora, graças a mim, ele está de volta." Harry abaixou a cabeça após as últimas palavras.

Damien foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa e apenas olhava para o rapaz à sua frente. Harry estava observando o menino mais jovem de perto e viu-oele puxar a manga de sua camiseta folgada levantando-a para revelar uma cicatriz feia logo abaixo do cotovelo.

Em voz baixa, contou sobre o torneio Tri bruxo que tinha ocorrendo em Hogwarts e que tinha acontecido na terceira tarefa. Quando ele chegou à parte sobre Cedric Diggory, ele descobriu que podia ver a cena diante dele, o jeito que ele havia sentido a morte maldição verde através de suas pálpebras fechadas, o baque repugnante do corpo como ele bateu no chão, seus olhos sem vida olhando na direção dele, Harry podia ver tudo de novo, sentir o frio correr por sua espinha ao lembrar.

"Como você saiu? Quero dizer, você duelar com... com ele?" Damien perguntou, olhando para esta versão mais nova de Harry com respeito e admiração.

"Eu não chamaria aquilo de duelo." Harry disse. "Eu não acho que eu conseguiria fazer isso, ele tinha seus Comensais da Morte ao seu lado e eu estava sozinho. Embora ele não deixasse eles se intrometerem na luta. Acabei disparou a primeira maldição que eu conseguia pensar." Admitiu Harry.

"Que foi?" Dessa vez o Harry de 18 anos que perguntou, estava curioso para saber como ele teria lutado contra Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus" Harry respondeu.

Damien e Harry não falaram nada, mas estava claro pela expressão deles o que achavam.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas no momento eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada." Harry soltou rapidamente em sua defesa.

"Bem, obviamente funcionou." Damien disse, apontando para ele. "Você está aqui e esta inteiro."

O olhar nos olhos do Harry de 15 anos mudou e ele olhou para a varinha, ainda no bolso.

"Foi a sorte que me salvou, e... e os meus pais." Sobre os olhares chocados, ele continuou. "Nossas varinhas são varinhas gêmeas, a minha e a de Voldemort. Elas não podem lutar um contra a outra, e por isso minha varinha forçou a de Voldemort para cuspir de volta os últimos feitiços que ele tinha realizado. Vi o fantasma como ecos das pessoas que ele havia matado. Cedric, um funcionário do Ministério chamado Bertha, um homem trouxa e... e os meus, os meus pais."

Damien e Harry estavam mantendo seus olhos fixos no menino magro sentado diante deles.

"Eles me ajudaram, todos eles. Foi minha mãe e meu pai, que falou para correr enquanto eles mantiveram Voldemort de volta. Eu só tinha alguns segundos para fugir. Então fiz o que eles pediram e quebrei a ligação que as varinhas tinham formado e corri para a chave de portal. No caminho peguei o corpo de Cedrico, já ele tinha pedido para não deixá-lo lá. E chave de portal me levou de volta para Hogwarts."

O silêncio na sala depois que Harry terminou era enervante. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Damien soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele nunca pensaria que uma mudança pequena pode ter tais ramificações. Em pensar que, se o Peter nunca tivesse levado o Harry para Voldemort e em vez disso, tivesse contado sobre o paradeiro dos seus pais, não pensaria que tal mudança pudesse mudar tanto suas vidas.

O Harry de dezoito anos estava perdido em pensamentos. Ele sempre teve James e Lily em sua vida. Mesmo nos momentos em que ele os odiava e não queria ter nada a ver com eles, eles ainda estavam em sua vida. Ele sabia da existência dos seus pais porque quando ele estava com Voldemort, sempre ouvia os Comensais da Morte falar sobre 'Auror Potter' e Draco sempre falava sobre a sua professora de Poções 'Professora Potter' o tempo todo. Nos últimos dois anos de sua vida tinha vivido com eles e agora não podia imaginar sua vida sem eles. Mas este Harry, ele só tinha vivido com eles durante um ano e, em seguida, tinha perdido eles. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se deles, eles eram ecos que se desvaneciam em questão de segundos. Além de qualquer razão, parecia cruel, que isso acontece a ele.

"Sua vez."

A frase trouxe Harry de volta de seus pensamentos e ele olhou para cima, só para ver o menino olhando para ele.

"O quê?"

"Eu já contei tudo sobre mim, agora é a sua vez de me dizer sobre você." Harry disse muito mais relaxado agora.

Damien olhou entre os dois Harry's e sorriu. Isso não ia ser fácil.

Quando o Harry não fez qualquer esforço para começar a falar, o Harry mais jovem começou a tentar obter respostas.

"Eu estou supondo, já que Damien está aqui, que os acontecimentos da noite de Halloween não foram os mesmos em seu mundo.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para isso.

"Eles nunca foram atacados." Ele confirmou.

Harry sorriu para esse conhecimento.

"Eu posso dizer que você teve uma vida diferente da minha." Harry disse, apontando para sua aparência.

"Você pode dizer isso, agora." Damien bufou.

Harry olhou para ele, num sinal para Damien manter a boca fechada.

"Quantos anos você tem?" o Harry mais jovem perguntou, ficou claro que ele queria fazer esta pergunta antes.

"Dezoito" respondeu Harry.

Isso foi um alívio para o outro Harry.

"Oh, agora faz sentido." Ele disse.

"Que idade você está? Treze?" Harry perguntou genuinamente dando um palpite.

Harry apertou os lábios para que a sugestão e respondeu com um digno "quinze, Eu tenho quinze anos."

Damien riu, antes de acrescentar.

"Eu vou fazer quinze daqui a dois meses!"

Harry virou-se para olhar para Damien. Eles tinham a mesma idade! Ele percebeu então que os universos alternativos não aconteciam, em paralelo um ao outro. Era por isso que o Harry diante dele era mais velho do que ele. Ele tinha três anos a mais, nesta linha do tempo.

"Eu nunca teria pensado que as coisas poderiam ser tão diferentes em um universo alternativo. Eu nunca tinha dado muita atenção a isso, até agora." O Harry de quinze anos disse. "Você provavelmente teve uma vida totalmente diferente, com os pais e amigos diferentes."

"Sim, totalmente diferente." Damien falou maliciosamente.

"Você mencionou Sirius, ele ainda melhor amigo do papai?" Harry mais jovem perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Sim! Ele e o Tio Remus." Damien disse novamente, como o outro Harry não falava.

"E o Peter? Ele é diferente em seu mundo?" Harry perguntou num tom muito mais frio.

Damien estava perdido. Ele não sabia o que ele deveria dizer sobre isso. Ele olhou para o irmão para pedir ajuda.

"Não, ele morreu há alguns anos atrás." Harry disse, sem emoção na voz.

"Mas ele ainda era amigo. Se não foram atacados isso significa que ele nunca traiu James e Lily, certo?" Harry perguntou.

O olhar nos rostos dos dois meninos deu a Harry sua resposta.

"O que aconteceu? Pedro fez algo assim?" ele perguntou vendo como os olhos verdes de seu homólogo firmemente ficou mais escuro ou foi apenas um truque da luz?

"Ele traiu, mas não o que ele fez neste mundo." Damien disse rapidamente.

Harry olhou para os dois irmãos.

"O que ele fez?" ele perguntou sem entender o que ele poderia ter feito de diferente.

Esta pergunta não foi respondida. Os dois garotos se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio. O Harry de quinze anos não conseguia entender o que poderia ter acontecido. Se James e Lily ainda estavam vivos nesse outro mundo, então Peter poderia ter traído a Voldemort.

"Eu não entendo, o que aconteceu? O que Pedro fez?" Harry perguntou novamente.

"É... é complicado... e além disso, isso realmente não se importa." Damien disse, tentando soar tão indiferente como podia."Vamos falar sobre as outras pessoas. Conhece Ron Weasley?"

As próximas horas foram gastas com os três rapazes passando por todas as pessoas que conhecia. Harry de quinze anos estava espantado que Damien conhecesse e era amigo da maioria de seus amigos. Ele achou estranho que seu irmão ficasse calado e não estivesse tão interessado na conversa. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, examinando a bússola dourada e tocando suavemente as runas.

"Então, como são seus pais?" Harry perguntou, dirigindo a questão ao seu eu mais velho.

Harry parecia perdido.

"Hum, bom, eu acho." Ele disse, tirando outro olhar de Damien.

"Como foi, crescendo com eles?" Harry perguntou, querendo agora que sua vida poderia ter sido crescer com dois pais amorosos ao seu lado.

Harry olhou para Damien novamente e ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Damien, por outro lado parecia bastante relaxado e estava sorrindo para Harry.

"É... legal, eu acho." Harry murmurou.

"Você não parece muito certo." Harry disse, percebendo o quão estranho seu outro eu estava ficando. "Eu sinto muito, eu só fiquei curioso para saber como era a crescer com os pais. Você não tem que me dizer, se você não quiser. Só perguntei por que você cresceu com eles."

Damien atirou em seu irmão um olhar, se divertindo com a forma como ele iria responder a isso. Harry se remexeu na cadeira novamente. O Harry mais novo percebeu isso.

"O que há de errado? Você cresceu com eles, certo?" ele perguntou, pensando que talvez ele tenha sido enviado para viver com parentes por alguma outra razão.

"Não exatamente." Harry respondeu, mudando em sua cadeira desconfortável.

Damien se inclinou para trás e tentou não sorrir. Isso era muito divertido para não desfrutar. Poucas coisas poderiam fazer seu irmão ficar desconfortável, e dizendo a seu outro eu dimensional que ele foi criado pela própria pessoa que matou seus pais e causaram toda a miséria de sua vida, era uma das poucas coisas que faria o seu irmão se contorce.

"O que você quer dizer? Quem criou você então?" o Harry mais jovem perguntou cada vez mais perplexo.

Antes que Harry pudesse tentar uma resposta, houve uma batida forte na porta, fazendo com que todos os três pulassem de surpresa.

"Levanta! Agora! Você tem café da manhã para fazer!" uma voz aguda gritou atrás da porta.

"Sim, Tia Petúnia, já vou!" Harry respondeu.

Damien e Harry olharam para fora pela janela. Já estava amanhecido. O céu estava clareando. O relógio de mesa na cabeceira frágil estava marcando seis da manhã. Por que ele tinha que levantar tão cedo?

"Tia Petúnia gosta de começar seus afazeres o mais cedo possível." Harry ofereceu uma explicação.

"Você sempre faz o café da manhã?" Damien perguntou, crescendo o ódio pela sua tia e tio.

"Normalmente, às vezes tia Petúnia ajuda, mas muito raramente."

"O que mais eles fazem você fazer?" Harry perguntou, com os olhos fixos no seu eu mais jovem.

"Apenas as tarefas domésticas habituais, nada de importante." Harry deixou de lado a questão. "Não é nada para se reclamar."

"Hmm, me diga, se o seu primo ajuda com essas tarefas domésticas, ou se é só você?" Harry perguntou, com os olhos ardendo com raiva reprimida. Damien estava olhando para ele com cuidado. Ele entendia a raiva. A forma como esse Harry era tratado, fazia Harry lembrar de suas memórias com os 'Potter'.

"Dudley? Você está brincando? Estou surpreso tia Petúnia permita ele escove os próprios dentes de manhã! Eles fazem de tudo por ele. Mas eles são inofensivos." Harry disse.

Harry e Damien duvidavam dessa última parte, mas não disseram nada. Damien olhou ao redor do quarto vazio novamente.

"Qual é o problema com o quarto?" Damien perguntou incapaz de conter-se por mais tempo. "Você não tem sequer um único cartaz aqui. Você não torce pra nenhum time?" perguntou ele.

"Eu amo Quadribol, eu jogo como no time da Grifinória, dês do primeiro ano, mas meus parentes não gostam de verem nada que envolva magia. Eles não ficam muito, hum, confortável com isso." Harry explicou.

"Mas, ainda assim, eles devem deixar você colocar alguma coisa." Damien gemeu, olhando ao redor do quarto. Ele avistou o álbum de fotos, mas não fez nenhum movimento em direção a ele. Ele já adivinhou as fotos que estariam no álbum.

Harry sorriu para Damien. Ele só tinha conhecido o rapaz por algumas horas, mas já estava começando a gostar dele. Eles eram da mesma idade e era muito doce.

"Sim, bem, eu só estou feliz que eles me deram um quarto. Até que eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, eu dormia no armário sob as escadas." Harry não estava certo do por que ele deixou escapar essa informação. Talvez fosse para convencer os dois rapazes que seus parentes não eram realmente tão ruins quanto eles pensavam que eram. Que o quarto era mais confortável do que o armário frio e escuro que tinha vivido por dez anos. Ironicamente, a revelação só o fez perceber o quão cruel seus parentes eram.

Damien respirou fundo e olhou para Harry com uma expressão de incredulidade. Mas a expressão do outro Harry que foi assustadora. Ele estava olhando claramente assassino. Seus olhos estavam definitivamente mais escuro do que antes, com os dentes cerrados e os punhos apertados.

"É, não é... Eu não era para sair desse jeito." Harry apressou-se a tentar explicar.

De repente, outro grito de tia Petúnia, fez Harry correr para a porta.

"Já vou descer, tia Petúnia!" Harry disse gritando da porta. Ele se virou para olhar para os dois garotos. "Eu... eu tenho que ir."

Damien desviou os olhos de um Harry para olhar para o outro irmão.

"Devemos ir também. Mamãe vai pirar quando ela não conseguir nos encontrar."

Harry notou a forma como o Harry mais jovem tinha olhado para Damien, quando ele mencionou Lily. Foi um olhar triste e de desejo. Ele rapidamente mascarou suas emoções e tentou sorrir para eles, mas estava longe de ser convincente.

"Vamos voltar para te visitar, eu acho." Damien disse quando ele apertou a mão de Harry.

"Sim, está bem." Harry disse.

Ambos os Harry's ficaram diante um do outro. Era estranho ver outra pessoa igual que não era nem seu gêmeo nem uma pessoa disfarçada. E sim você, a mesma alma, a mesma pessoa.

"Estou muito feliz por ter conhecido você. É reconfortante saber que, pelo menos em algum lugar, em outro universo, eu tenho que esteja com a minha família." disse Harry, com um olhar de saudade e tristeza que atingiu Harry como uma onda. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça em concordância.

Harry caminhou em direção à janela e levantou a bússola e começou a girar o anel externo de cinco vezes no sentido inverso ao que Damien tinha feito. Damien estava de pé ao lado dele, esperando pacientemente a bússola começar a brilhar. O Harry de quinze anos estava ao lado da porta, com o coração sangrando ao saber que eles estavam indo de volta a um mundo que tinha um James e Lily Potter.

Antes de Harry mudar o anel interno três vezes ele olhou para o outro Harry. Seus dedos pararam no meio da ação e ele viu o outro garoto sorrir, infeliz para eles, instante antes de ter que ao encontro de seus parentes. Harry olhou para a foto emoldurada de James e Lily e depois para o álbum encadernado de couro encima da mesa, ao lado de onde ele estava. Ele sabia sem sequer abrir o livro que ele estava cheio de fotos de seus pais que ele nunca tinha conhecido.

De repente, uma decisão formou em sua mente e ele parou girar a bússola.

"Harry! Qual é o problema? Por que você parou? " Damien perguntou querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

Harry não respondeu. Pelo contrário, ele caminhou em direção à porta, onde um confuso olhando Harry estava em pé diante dele. Harry entregou a bússola para o Harry mais jovem.

"Pegue-o." ele disse, mas o outro menino não chegou a fazer nenhum movimento em direção a bússola oferecida.

"O quê?" o garoto de óculos perguntou.

"Eu quero que você pegue isso." Harry explicou. Damien ainda estava de pé ao lado da janela, aparentemente paralisada em confusão.

O Harry mais novo estava olhando para o menino mais velho, não se atrevendo a acreditar no que ele estava sugerindo.

"Eu... eu não entendo." Ele disse.

"Eu sei que tudo isso é complicado, mas se você colocá-lo em termos simples, os seres de universos diferentes são os mesmos que os seus homólogos. Eu e você somos a mesma pessoa, uma só alma, se quiser. Portanto, meus pais são os mesmos que os seus pais. Damien é meu irmão, mas você é meu homólogo então Damien é seu irmão também." Harry parou para ver que o outro Harry estava acompanhando ele até agora. "Eu acho que você deve ter uma chance de conhecer seus pais, para ver como seria sua vida. Mesmo que seja apenas por alguns dias".

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu. Então, Damien entrou em pânico e se jogou entre ambos os Harry's.

"Harry! Você está louco? Você perdeu o juízo? Nós não podemos levá-lo conosco! Como vamos explicar de onde ele veio?" Damien perguntou, enquanto o 'Harry' em questão apenas olhava para o Harry mais velho e para a Bússola de Ouro.

"Eu não vou levá-lo conosco. Isso seria uma loucura." Harry disse calmamente para o irmão.

"Ah, bom." Damien relaxando com isso.

"Eu estou dizendo que ele deveria tomar o meu lugar." Harry terminou.

Damien apenas piscou para ele. Ele se virou para o outro Harry antes de murmurar "licença" e arrastou o irmão para um canto da sala.

"Harry! Você ficou louco? Do que você está falando?"

"Eu não estou louco. Estou falando sério." Harry afirmou.

"Você quer trocar de lugar com ele? Como é que você não esta louco!" Damien perguntou.

Harry chamou Damien mais perto.

"Ouça-me, Damy. Olhe para ele." ele fez um gesto para o outro Harry, que estava de pé ao lado da porta, sem jeito. "Esse sou eu. Ele é Harry Potter. Não é outra pessoa. Esta é a minha vida nesse outro mundo. O que aconteceu com ele poderia ter acontecido comigo se Peter não tivesse me seqüestrado. Acho que se eu tivesse uma chance ver os pais e a vida que eu poderia ter tido então eu gostaria de ter essa oportunidade".

Damien olhou com culpa para o menino magro e sentiu seu coração aperta. Ele merecia conhecer os pais dele, mas Damien não queria perder seu irmão, o seu verdadeiro irmão.

"Você não pode trocar de lugar com ele! Isso não vai dar certo." Ele argumentou.

"Nem posso deixá-lo neste inferno." Harry respondeu.

"Por que você está preocupado? Você não se importa com os outros, por que ele?" Damien perguntou irritado.

"Eu me preocupo comigo mesmo." Harry disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Oh, vamos lá, Harry, eu não vou cair nessa! Diga-me o motivo real!"

Harry parou por um minuto antes de sussurrar para Damien.

"Eu não quero que ele seja usado. Posso ver o que Dumbledore está fazendo. O deixou com essas pessoas que não se importam com ele, deixou ele lutar contra Voldemort, é tudo isso para transformá-lo em uma arma, para ser o 'escolhido!' Eu não vou deixá-lo ganhar. Se Dumbledore quer se livrar de Voldemort, ele deve fazer isso sozinho!"

Damien se afastou de Harry e olhou para ele, examinando-o.

"É isso, que você realmente quer? Você quer ficar aqui, porque você não quer que Dumbledore o use ou é porque ele ainda está vivo aqui?" Damien perguntou, com o coração batendo freneticamente.

"Damien, não tem nada a ver com ele." Harry assegurou.

"Ele não é o mesmo, Harry. O Voldemort deste mundo nunca ligou para você. Ele só quer matá-lo e se você tentar chegar perto dele..."

"Eu sei, Damien, confie em mim. Isso não tem nada a ver com Voldemort. Ele não é o mesmo, eu não estou pensando em conhecê-lo. . . " Harry disse.

Damien olhou para Harry, não acreditando nele.

"Eu não vou voltar sem você." Damien disse teimosamente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. O propósito disso é que, este Harry possa saber qual é a sensação de ter pais. Se a mãe e o pai souberem que ele não é o real, e sim de outra dimensão, eles não vão tratar ele da maneira adequada, eles vão querer mandá-lo de volta, gritando sobre a instabilidade e o equilíbrio da dimensão, ou eles vão tratá-lo como um estranho, porque é isso que eles vão pensar dele. Se eles acharem que ele, sou eu, então eles vão tratá-lo como deveriam". Harry explicou. Damien ainda não estava convencido. "Vamos lá, Damy, vai ser apenas por alguns dias, só até você ir para Hogwarts. Que pode dar errado em dois dias?" Harry perguntou.

"Muita coisa!" Damien respondeu.

Harry sorriu para isso.

"Nada vai dar errado. Se você fizer tudo certo então tudo vai dar certo."

"O quê? Eu não vou fazer nada e nem você! O pai vai arrancar a minha cabeça se eu voltar sem você." Damien disse.

"Você não vai voltar sem mim, você vai voltar com ele." Harry disse, apontando para o outro Harry, que estava tentando o seu melhor para não escutar.

Os dois meninos foram até o Harry mais jovem, Damien ainda implorando Harry reconsiderar. Harry ignorou.

"Ok, o trato é esse. Você vai para o meu mundo com Damien. E eu vou ficar aqui no seu lugar. Se eu for com você só vai causar problemas. Eu possa fazer um feitiço, para fazer você ficar parecido comigo, ninguém vai saber que você é de outra dimensão." Harry fez uma pausa enquanto Damien bufou sarcasticamente. Ele continuou. "Em dois dias, todo mundo vai para Hogwarts, quando eles forem, vamos trocar de lugar novamente. Ninguém nunca vai saber." Harry terminou.

"Mas, vamos voltar a Hogwarts em setembro, que é um mês de distância." Harry disse seu espírito umedecido pelo conhecimento de que ele iria ver a sua família por dois dias.

"Parece que este universo é de três anos e cerca de um mês atrás o nosso." Damien comentou secamente.

"Você volta depois que todo mundo foi para Hogwarts. Isso vai dá dois dias para conhecer seus pais." Harry terminou.

Mesmo que fosse por apenas dois dias, a idéia de que ele pudesse ver a sua mãe e seu pai, falar com eles, estar com eles, Harry estava se sentindo como se flutuasse no ar. Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

"Estou dentro" disse ele.

Damien estava xingando baixinho. Isso não ia dar certo, algo ia sair errado, ele podia sentir isso.

"E se eu precisar falar com você? E se algo horrivelmente errado acontecer?" Damien perguntou, tentando expressar seus medos.

Ambos os Harry's se entreolharam. Dois dias era um período muito curto de tempo, mas, ainda assim, muita coisa podia dá errada. De repente, o Harry de 18 anos pegou seu telefone celular.

"Você ta com o seu?" ele perguntou para Damien.

O menino mais novo pegou o telefone, com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. Harry tomou os dois telefones e tocou sua varinha neles. Imediatamente o Harry mais jovem falou.

"Você não pode fazer mágica aqui. O Ministério já me fez uma advertência. Vou ser expulso de Hogwarts."

Harry estava prestes a responder que não era uma grande perda, mas o medo na voz do outro Harry deteve.

"Minha varinha é diferente. Ele tem a capacidade de fazer feitiços que não podem ser rastreados." Harry assegurou-lhe.

O Harry de quinze anos olhou para a varinha e descobriu que ela parecia idêntica à sua varinha. Seria possível que os dois tivessem a mesma varinha? Pensar em tudo isso dava uma dor de cabeça.

Harry bateu os dois telefones com a varinha e viu como eles brilhavam uma cor vermelha estranha antes de desaparecer de volta ao normal. Ele entregou o telefone de Damien volta para ele.

"Agora, se acontecer alguma coisa, você pode me chamar."

Damien olhou para o telefone com espanto.

"O que você fez?" perguntou ele.

"Eu usei um feitiço de conexão. É bastante básico, mas deve funcionar. É essencialmente o mesmo feitiço que está no espelho de dois sentidos da mãe e do pai." Harry explicou.

"Mas será que funcionam através das dimensões?" Damien perguntou, parecendo duvidoso.

"Eu não sei, Damy. Eu nunca tentei isso antes." Harry riu de volta. "Em teoria, deveria, vamos testá-lo."

"Pronto?" perguntou ele.

Harry olhou para a varinha novamente e sua paranóia voltou a falar novamente, talvez fosse um Comensal da Morte disfarçado. Talvez tudo o que ele ouviu foi uma mentira e eles iam levá-lo para Voldemort. Mas quando Harry olhou para o par de olhos idênticos, ele sabia que tudo o que tinha acontecido era real. Esta pessoa na frente dele era ele. Era como olhar para um espelho e ver seu reflexo, mas não no sentido de aparência física, e sim, mais como no sentido espiritual. Ele não sabia como argumentar com ele, mas ele confiou o menino à frente dele.

"Pronto", ele concordou.

Harry passou a varinha sobre o garoto á frente dele e sussurrou algumas magias. Ele viu a expressão de um relutante Damien, quando o menino de óculos e magro ficou mais alto, e seu corpo fortaleceu para coincidir com o do Harry que estava em pé diante dele. Harry sorriu com satisfação. Ele parecia exatamente com ele, exceto pelos óculos. Harry acenou com a varinha e murmurou um feitiço de correção na visão e o outro Harry piscou algumas vezes, enquanto tirava os óculos.

Olhou-se no espelho do guarda-roupa e não podia acreditar que a pessoa piscando de volta para ele era ele e não o Harry da outra dimensão. Ele se virou para olhar para ele.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Isso é... uau."

"Obrigado." Harry disse enquanto guardava sua varinha. "Agora vocês devem ir. Você só tem dois dias. Não perca mais tempo aqui." Ele mostrou Harry e Damien como a bússola funcionava. O anel externo caminhou cinco runas no sentido horário, enquanto o interno três runas no anti horário.

"Eu ainda acho que você deveria reconsidera." Disse Damien enquanto a bússola era colocada em sua mão.

"Apenas relaxe. Tudo vai da certo." Harry recomendou.

O Harry mais novo estava ocupado, estava retirando a varinha do bolso. Ele cruzou os óculos com cuidado e colocou em outro bolso. Ele pegou o álbum de fotos e colocou-o em sua bolsinha, que ainda estava pendurado no pescoço dele, apesar de sua forma muscular.

Aproveitando-se da distração do outro Harry, Harry puxou o Damien para mais perto e sussurrou-lhe.

"Ele só vai fica lá por dois dias. Não há necessidade de conta tudo que aconteceu comigo e com o Pedro. Basta fingir que eu cresci com vocês, e fui embora para fazer um treinamento. Ok?" Harry disse.

Damien olhou para o rosto de seu irmão e acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Depois de ouvir o que este Harry passara pelas mãos de Voldemort, era provavelmente melhor não contar a ele sobre o relacionamento que tinham compartilhado naquela dimensão.

Harry afastou-se para o um canto do quarto para o outro Harry ficar perto de Damien. O rapaz de olhos cor de avelã deu a seu irmão um último olhar antes de girar o anel interno por três runas. A bússola começou a brilhar, os cinco ponteiro girando loucamente. A luz dourada começou a emitida pela a bússola e engoliu os dois meninos. Harry deu um passo para mais longe, não querendo ser pego. Harry viu quando os dois rapazes desaparecer no ar, juntamente com a bússola.

Ele soltou um suspiro, agora que estava sozinho no quarto. Nos próximos dois dias, que ele ficaria neste mundo, enquanto o seu homólogo maltratado passaria esses dias com sua família. Era a coisa certa a fazer. Damien não conseguia entender, ele nunca tinha sido privado de seus pais. Ele não sabia o quanto isso doía. Harry entendia essa dor e foi por isso que ele permitiu que o outro Harry ficasse alguns dias vivendo a vida que ele deveria ter tido.

A voz estridente gritou novamente o seu nome, trazendo Harry de seus pensamentos. Ele sorriu ao ouvir o som. Isso ia ser muito agradável. Ele ia passar esses dois dias, com sua tia e tio. Ele alisou suas vestes e caminhou em direção a porta. Já era tempo ele conheceu sua tia Petúnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três

AU mundo

Um flash de luz dourada apareceu e dois garotos caíram na grama fresca. Harry levantou a mão em direção ao seu rosto, com a intenção de verificar seus óculos. Seus dedos agarraram o ar vazio a frente de seus olhos. Então ele se lembrou que os óculos estavam guardados no bolso. Ele ia demora algum tempo para se acostumar com isso. Ele lentamente ficou de pé e olhou em volta. Eles estavam em um gramado perfeitamente cortado, na frente de uma impressionante mansão. O prédio era uma cor branca cremosa e irradiava magia. Harry estava olhando para os hectares de terra que rodeavam a Mansão e não pode se segura, soltou um suspiro com a visão. Ele ouviu uma risada atrás dele e virou-se no local para ver Damien alisando suas roupas e sorrindo para ele.

"É uma bela visão." disse em resposta ao elogio subentendido de Harry.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Você sempre morou aqui?" ele perguntou, pensando que talvez nesta dimensão, os Potters nunca tenham vivido em Godric.

"Não, nós mudamos para cá há um ano." Damien respondeu, olhando em volta para se certificar de que estavam sozinhos e ninguém os tinha visto antes de guarda a bússola de ouro no bolso. "Vamos lá, é melhor a gente entrar."

Damien guiou Harry para a porta principal da Mansão e conduziu-o para dentro. Ele teve que leva esse Harry para o andar de cima, aonde ele poderia prepará-lo sobre como agir em torno de seus pais. Ele não poderia ser muito emocional, que seria no mínimo muito suspeito. A situação que seu irmão tinha criado, não significava nada além de problemas, e Damien sabia disso, mas, como sempre, ele se viu indo junto com ele. Ele só esperava que seus pais compreendessem o motivo desta vez.

Damien e Harry se arrastaram silenciosamente pelo corredor. Harry sempre olhando ao redor, com uma curiosidade feroz, ele nunca tinha visto um lugar tão impressionante como este, com a exceção de Hogwarts, é claro. Porém não importava o quanto ele amava sua escola de magia, ele poderia deixa de se apaixonar pela Mansão Potter. Não tanto pelo luxo ou qualquer coisa assim. Mais sim por que pertencia aos Potter's.

"Vamos lá, por aqui!" Damien puxou Harry para a grande escadaria e apontou para o primeiro andar.

Harry o seguiu por apenas alguns passo, quando uma voz o fez parar.

"Aí estão vocês! Eu to procurado por vocês dois em tudo quanto é lugar."

Harry sentiu seu corpo enrijecer em antecipação. Ele reconheceu a voz, mesmo que ele não fizesse idéia que se lembrasse. Dois anos atrás, quando os dementadores o atacaram pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts e ele tivesse ouvido uma única palavra, o seu nome, sendo gritado com um tom de medo. Essa era a única referência que tinha de como era a voz de sua mãe.

Lentamente, ele virou, com a mão ainda segurando no corrimão. Ele visualizou uma mulher se aproximando, sua mãe, Lily Potter. Ela estava caminhando na direção deles, seu cabelo vermelho saltando a cada passo, um pano de prato em suas mãos que ela estava usando para limpar e seca as mãos molhadas. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhante vibrantes estavam fixos nele, em Harry. O garoto de quinze anos sentiu toda a sua respiração deixá-lo quando ele olhou para um par de olhos idênticos. Ele realmente tinha os olhos de sua mãe.

Lily veio para ficar na frente de seus dois filhos, que ela já tinha procurando por toda a casa.

"Onde vocês estavam? Olhei em todos os lugares " Ela reclamou, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Damien estava simplesmente a ponto de entrar em pânico. Ele não tinha pensado que sua mãe iria detê-los tão cedo. Precisava explicar a Harry sobre como agir com James e Lily. Se ele ficasse muito emocional agora, seu disfarce já era.

'Por favor, por favor, não abrace ela, faça o que fizer, por favor, não abrace ela!' Damien silenciosamente implorou, ele desceu os poucos degraus apressado.

"Nós... estávamos no campo de treino." Damien disse, vindo a ficar ao lado do Harry em silêncio.

Lily parecia irritada com Damien quando ela se virou para encará-lo.

"Eu lhe disse para subir e arruma suas coisas para Hogwarts. Estou avisando agora Damy, se você deixar alguma coisa para trás, eu não vou voltar para busca e Harry não ira correndo para Hogwarts leva suas coisas, não é Harry?", perguntou ela, virando-se para encará-lo.

Harry não respondeu. Ele estava muito ocupado analisando tudo sobre a mãe dele. Sua voz, sua aparência e a forma como ela estavam de pé, com as mãos torcendo o pano de prato enquanto ela brigava com o Damien. Ele silenciosamente ficou maravilhado como ela era maternal, mesmo quando ela estava dizendo dando bronca em alguém.

"Harry, o que em nome de Merlin você está vestindo?" Lily perguntou quando ela notou o traje estranho seu filho usava.

Harry saiu de seu torpor e olhou diretamente para o par de olhos verdes, fixo olhando interrogativamente para ele. Ele percebeu que ela tinha perguntado algo e estava esperando por uma resposta. Próximo a ele, Damien estava começando a transpirar.

"Harry, por que você está usando essas roupas?" ela repetiu, olhando para a camisa abatida e folgada e as calça jeans remendada.

Harry não conseguiu encontrar sua voz; ele desviou o olhar sem saber o que ele deveria dizer.

"Eu fiz isso!" Damien interrompeu. "Sim, eu... Eu estava apenas brincando e troquei a roupa dele para essa em farrapos. Eu pensei que fosse engraçado." Ele forneceu, parecendo envergonhado.

Lily olhou para ele e voltou a olhar para as roupas. O que tinha de engraçado em mudar as roupas para trapos? Ela nunca poderia entender humor masculino.

Lily estava confusa com o estranho comportamento de Harry. Ele estava olhando para ela como se estivesse a vendo pela primeira vez. A maneira como ele estava agindo a fazia pensar que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa, ou talvez ele estivesse doente.

"Harry, você está bem? Você não parece muito bem." Ela disse estendendo a mão para sentir a testa e verificar sua temperatura.

Quando seus dedos jogaram a franja para trás e tocou-lhe a testa, Harry sentiu sua respiração sumir dentro dele. Seu coração parecia está sendo esmagado por uma força invisível e os cantos dos olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça novamente, sem saber o que dizer ou até mesmo como dizê-lo; sua garganta estava muito apertada para permitir que qualquer palavra de sair.

Lily estava olhando para o seu comportamento completamente perdida. Harry já tinha se afastado dela antes, mas ultimamente ele estava começando a se aproximar dela. Ao vê-lo se afastar dela como ele tinha feito a fez sentir como eles estivessem voltados à estaca zero.

"Você está bem? Qual é o problema?" Lily perguntou perplexa com o comportamento dele.

Harry conseguiu murmurar "Sim, apenas estou cansado..."

Damien aproveitou.

"Isso, isso, estamos muito cansados ! Tivemos um longo treino, nós vamos subir e descansar. Vamos, Harry." Damien puxou-o pelo braço, instigando-o a subir as escadas.

"Você pode descansar depois de ter arrumado sua coisas! Eu não vou dizer isso de novo." Lily disse com firmeza.

Damien rapidamente concordou, puxando Harry com ele. Harry subiu as escadas, voltando-se para olha a sua mãe de vez em quando. Lily estava ainda mais confusa. O que tinha acontecido com o Harry? Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou para cozinha, pensando sobre seu comportamento enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar.

xxx

Damien abriu a porta do quarto de Harry e conduziu o garoto para dentro antes de fecha a porta. Ele lançou um feitiço silenciador na porta, para evitar alguém de escutar.

Ele se virou para ver Harry caminhar em direção à cama em transe. Ele caiu sobre ela e ficou olhando para o chão, sua mente lembrando-se da primeira vez que viu sua mãe.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Damien, seu coração cheio de compaixão por ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça, seus olhos sem foco e embaçados.

"É só que... Eu nunca pensei... isso é muito bizarro." ele murmurou.

Damien sabia que não importava o quanto ele tentasse, ele não conseguiria entender o que Harry estava passando. Ele até ele e puxou a cadeira para longe da mesa, para poder sentar-se ao lado deste 'novo' Harry.

"É muito bizarro." Damien concordou.

Harry olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram os de Damien. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Eu nunca pensei... Isso é algo que sempre sonhei.. reencontrar meus pais novamente. Quer dizer, eu sei que ela não é realmente a minha mãe. Sei que a minha verdadeira mãe morreu e que esta Lily pertence a este mundo, e não ao meu." Harry estava divagando. "Eu sei disso, mas... está ainda é Lily Potter, por isso de uma maneira estranha, ela é a minha mãe. E eu tive a chance de conhecê-la de vê-la. É muito estranho pensar que há algumas semanas atrás, eu a vi o seu eco e pensei que nunca mais iria vê-la novamente ou ouvir sua voz e agora, aqui estou eu, com ela, onde eu possa vê-la e falar com ela e tudo mais."

Damien escutou sem dizer nada. Era difícil para ele ouvir sobre a morte de sua mãe e seu pai, mesmo que sendo de outro mundo. Ele entendeu ligação que este Harry teria com James e Lily. Eram as mesmas pessoas, só em mundos diferentes.

"Se você se sente assim com a mãe, espere até conhecer o papai." Damien disse com um sorriso.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou com o pensamento.

"Ele ainda está no trabalho, no Ministério?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, ele costumava ser auror, mas ele se demitiu. Ele agora é o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Damien disse.

Harry queria perguntar por que seu pai tinha deixado de ser um auror. Parecia estranho seu pai desistir de um trabalho como esse. Ele queria ser um Auror quando ele se formasse em Hogwarts.

"Por que ele deixou seu emprego de Auror?" ele perguntou.

Damien mudou de posição na cadeira e não olhou para ele, quando respondeu.

"Ele meio que se desentendeu com o ministro, é muito complicado." Ele parou de falar.

"O ministro? Mas por que ele..." Harry começou, mas foi cortado por Damien.

"Isso realmente não importa." Damien disse apressadamente. "Eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas para você, então você poderá fingir ser o Harry. Quer dizer, o Harry que deveria estar aqui." acrescentou.

"Tudo bem." Harry respondeu contente de receber mais algumas informações sobre seu outro eu.

Damien respirou fundo, o que ele deveria dizer a ele. Seu irmão tinha dito para não contar a verdade sobre como ele foi seqüestrado por Peter e dado a Voldemort para ser criado. Ele não contaria isso, também não haveria necessidade. A sua estadia seria de apenas por dois. Mas como ele iria explicar o comportamento distante de Harry com seus pais, então?

"Você deve saber algumas coisas sobre o Harry." Damien começou, pensando sobre uma explicação plausível. "Harry não cresceu com a gente." no olhar interrogativo do outro Harry continuou ele. "Harry foi enviado para um centro de treinamento, para aprender habilidades que iria ajudá-lo a se torna mais forte. Como resultado, ele estava longe de casa e de nós por um longo tempo. Ele só começou a viver conosco corretamente alguns anos atrás." De certa forma, isso era verdade.

"Oh" Harry respondeu. "Isso faz sentido." Ele olhou para si mesmo. "É por isso que ele se parece assim." Harry comentou.

"Sim, ele treinou muito." Damien riu nervosamente por algum motivo. "De qualquer forma, já que ele ficou tanto longe da mãe e do meu pai, ele é um pouco distante com eles. Ele não cresceu com eles e por isso, às vezes, ele acha um pouco difícil, lidar com toda a sua aproximação." Damien tentou manter a historia o mais verdadeiro possível.

Harry estava escutando tudo isso com muita atenção.

"Você foi para esse treinamento também? É uma coisa comum, aqui?" Harry perguntou.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Harry era... hum, diferente. Ele foi enviado porque ele corria perigo por causa de Voldemort, sendo o escolhido e tudo mais."

O nome trouxe um sentimento de raiva em Harry. Ele se recuperou e engoliu o sentimento de ódio crescia dentro dele. Foi só então que ele percebeu as palavras Damien tinha adicionado no final.

"Escolhido?", perguntou ele.

"Sim, você sabe, aquele profetizado?" Damien forneceu.

Ao olhar a expressão de Harry, pensou Damien que talvez as coisas fossem diferente, em seu mundo.

"Pode ser que isso seja apenas nesta dimensão." Damien disse. A questão veio a ele e ele decidiu perguntar, para entender as diferenças entre os dois mundos melhor. "Você disse que seus pais tiveram que se esconder. Por que eles fizeram isso? Neste mundo, minha mãe e meu pai levaram Harry ao Godric para mantê-lo seguro por causa da profecia? Se no seu mundo não teve essa profecia, então por que tiveram que se esconder?"

Harry parecia perdido. Ele nunca tinha se perguntado sobre isso. Ele assumiu que seus pais estavam escondidos de Voldemort por causa de seu crescente poder. Ele nunca tinha pensado que poderia ser mais do que isso.

"Eu... eu realmente não sei. Ninguém nunca me contou o que aconteceu." Harry respondeu.

Damien acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, mas sentiu uma pontada de irritação com esse outro Harry. Por que ele iria se contentar com isso? Ele não deveria tentar descobrir por que seus pais foram mortos?

"O que fala essa profecia?" Harry perguntou intrigado com a menção dela.

Damien sabia que não era uma boa idéia para falar com ele, sobre isso. Isso levaria a perguntas difíceis, sobre Voldemort e a sua morte.

"Não é realmente importante." Damien disse.

"Mas ainda assim, se é sobre Harry, então eu..." Harry foi cortado por um som baixo. Tanto seu nome e de Damien estava sendo gritado por alguém. Alguém que soava muito parecido com Sirius Black.

"Ok, vamos falar mais tarde. Basta tentar agir distante com todos eles, venha comigo." Damien disse, levantando-se e caminhando para guarda-roupa de Harry. Ele pegou algumas roupas para Harry se trocar.

"Mas, qual é o ponto de vir até aqui se eu não posso falar com meus pais?" Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Eu não disse para não fala com eles! O Harry conversa com eles. Não é como se ele os odeia-se de qualquer forma." Damien disse e acrescentou "não mais" para si mesmo.

"Mas você acabou de dizer..." Harry começou.

"Eu quis dizer para não abraçá-los ou algo do tipo!" Damien disse apressadamente.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais, outro grito o fez parar.

"Aqui, vai se trocar." Damien disse, entregando-lhe as roupas de Harry.

xxx

Harry seguiu Damien, como ele não estava familiarizado com a planta da Mansão. Ele seguiu o menino mais novo pelo corredor e por uma sala de estar. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry notou que, embora tudo estivesse limpo, ele não era da mesma forma que na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Na casa de Tia Petúnia, tudo ira cuidadosamente limpo e cada item tinha que estar em seu lugar. Toda a Rua dos Alfeneiros tinha um senso de falta de naturalidade para ele. Mas neste lugar, a casa de sua mãe, tinha uma aura muito confortável. As coisas ficavam espalhadas pelos os cômodos e tinha um olhar vivido; algumas peças pela a lareira, um manto estava estendido sobre o sofá, cadeira, havia alguns livros em cima da mesa de centro. Isso fez Harry querer se aconchega no sofá e ler um livro confortavelmente.

Harry estava tão ocupado, olhando ao redor que de primeira ele nunca notou os adultos na sala. Ele olhou para cima quando ele notou que um homem de cabelo escuro se levantou e caminhou em sua direção.

Harry ficou parado em estado de choque. Ele já esperava ver seu pai, ele até tinha se preparado para enfrentá-lo, mas o homem de cabelo escuro em pé diante dele não era James Potter e sim, Sirius Black.

Harry tinha pensado, quando viu pela primeira vez a imagem do fugitivo Sirius no Profeta Diário, que Sirius deveria ter sido um homem muito bonito e que Azkaban era o responsável por tirar a maior parte de sua beleza. Agora que ele estava de pé diante deste Sirius, viu que ele estava certo. Um homem incrivelmente bonito estava sorrindo para Harry, a visão disso, fez Harry perceber que o seu Sirius nunca mais sorriu. O seu sorriso era vazio, em comparação com esse sorriso diante dele. O brilho nos olhos e a saúde que irradiava dele causou uma pontada dolorosa no coração de Harry. Era assim que o seu Sirius deveria ser. Ele nunca deveria ter ido para Azkaban.

"Hey, Harry? Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, notando o olhar em seu rosto.

Harry forçou-se a responder.

"Sim, eu... Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas." Harry obrigou seus pés a se move para além de Sirius e parou de olhar para ele.

Sirius parecia um pouco confuso.

Harry viu que Remus também estava na sala, sentado ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos roxos que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Harry olhou atentamente para Remus desta dimensão. Ele ainda parecia doente e seu rosto estava coberto de arranhões. Então, ele ainda era um lobisomem nesta dimensão. Isso era interessante. Ele percebeu que suas roupas não eram de pobre ou remendada. Ele estava vestido com vestes casuais de verde garrafa e parecia bastante feliz sentado ao lado da mulher de cabelo roxo, que estava sorrindo e conversando com Remus calmamente. Parecia que eles eram um casal, sentado perto um do outro e sorrindo e sussurrando um com o outro. Harry pensou que a mulher parecia um pouco jovem para Remus, mas o importante é que o fazia feliz.

Remus olhou para cima, quando Harry se aproximou dele.

"Hey, Harry. Como Vai?"

Harry viu o olhar familiar de preocupação em seus olhos e o calor em suas palavras. Foi reconfortante ver que Remus era o mesmo que seu outro eu.

"Estou bem, como você está, professor?"

Esse foi o primeiro erro de Harry.

A palavra "professor" saiu sem ele percebesse. Harry parou, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ser tão descuidado. Agora ele esperava que Remus também tivesse ensinado em Hogwarts nessa dimensão, assim, ele poderia cobrir seu erro. No entanto, a partir dos olhares de choque e confusão nos rostos de todos, Harry percebeu com uma sensação de pavor que Remus nunca havia ensinado.

"Professor?" Remus perguntou, olhando entre divertido e confuso.

Harry olhou para Damien pedido ajuda, e viu o garoto de 14 anos estava possivelmente mais nervoso do que ele no momento. Sirius estava olhando para Harry, esperando o final da piada.

Finalmente Damien soltou uma risada e caminhou até Harry.

"Boa, Harry"! Ele disse, dando a Harry um soco leve no braço antes de jogar-lhe um olhar discreto que se via - Cale a boca e jogar junto!

Remus estava olhando confuso, mas permaneceu sentado e esperou por uma explicação.

"Eu e Harry estávamos falando sobre como todos são realmente bons Aurores, que deveriam se tornar professores. Você sabe, como o pai fez." Damien explicou.

Um olhar de compreensão apareceu nos rostos dos três Aurores e eles olharam para Harry com diversão. Harry apenas sorriu o mais agradavelmente que podia.

"Ah, certo. Então, o que vocês dois acha que eu poderia ensinar?" Remus perguntou a seu afilhado com um sorriso.

"Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o que mais? " Damien suavemente respondeu .

Remus riu e Harry suspirou de alívio. Ele tinha que ter mais cuidado, ele quase estragou tudo.

"E eu?" era Sirius que tinha feito a pergunta.

"Você com certeza gostaria de ser o nosso professor de Quadribol." Damien respondeu.

"E quanto a mim, Harry?"

Harry se virou e viu que a estranha com o cabelo roxo que tinha feito a pergunta. Ela estava olhando para Harry com um sorriso e estava esperando por sua resposta.

Harry olhou para ela pensando em o que dizer. Ele não sabia quem ela era, então como ele poderia saber que classe ela seria mais adequado para ensinar? Ela estava olhando para Harry com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto Remus e Sirius riram às gargalhadas.

"Nós ainda não decidimos o que você poderia ensinar." Harry respondeu, sem saber de que outra forma de responder.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e a mulher de cabelo roxo bufou de brincadeira, fingindo estar ofendido.

"Minha classe deveria ser óbvio!" ela disse.

Harry ainda estava olhando perdido, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Damien saltou em seu socorro.

"Oh, vamos lá, Tonks. Você sabe que estamos apenas brincando com você. Quem mais poderia ensinar Transfiguração, se não você?"

Tonks sorriu e se virou para piscar para Harry, que em troca apenas sorriu sem jeito. Ele teria que se lembrar de perguntar Damien quem era essa mulher.

"Bem, só porque seu pai está se juntando a equipe de Hogwarts, não significa que o resto de nós pode ir também." Remus disse.

"Hmm, parece que alguém está com ciúmes, hein Moony?"

A voz veio de trás de Harry, e ele virou-se para enfrentar o recém-chegado. Ele estava esperando para ver seu pai em breve, mas a visão ainda tirou o fôlego. Ali, de pé ao lado da porta, segurando um prato de comida, estava seu pai, James Potter. Não importa quantas vezes Harry o estivesse olhado em seu álbum de fotos e estudado o rosto de seu pai, ele nunca poderia ter apreciado o quão parecido eles eram. Vendo-o de carne e osso, de pé a poucos centímetros dele, Harry viu a estranha semelhança entre eles.

James estava sorrindo para Remus, quando ele entrou.

"Eu não sei, Pontas, você sabe o que dizem, quem não pode, ensina!" Sirius disse antes de deixar escapar outra gargalhada.

James pegou um pudim Yorkshire do prato que estava segurando e enfiou-o na boca aberta do seu melhor amigo.

"Aqui, mastigar isso, vira-lata!" ele disse, brincando.

Sirius foi obrigado a começa a mastigar.

"Ei pessoal, vamos come. James! Onde está a bandeja com o pudim de Yorkshire?" veio a voz de Lily da cozinha.

Todo mundo se levantou e começou a caminhar para a cozinha. James viu Harry de pé na sala, com tipo de sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Vamos, filho?" ele perguntou, segurando a porta aberta para ele.

Harry olhou para o pai e sentiu seu coração inchar com a felicidade.

"Claro... pai." A palavra saiu língua de Harry naturalmente e um arrepio passou por ele. Ele estava conversando com seu pai!

James sorriu também e levou seu filho através da porta para a cozinha, onde todos eles se sentaram juntos para jantar.

Um Harry muito feliz se sentou ao lado de Damien, sua mente vagando para Privet Drive. Perguntou-se como o outro Harry estava indo.

Canon mundo

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry desceu a escada e virou-se para a cozinha. A luz da manhã tinha acendido a casa e Harry podia ver o lugar mais claramente. Ele não prestou muita atenção embora. Ele caminhou em direção à porta que ele sabia desde ontem à noite para ser a porta da cozinha.

Passou pela pequena porta que estava no armário sob as escadas e Harry parou ao lado dela. Ele abriu a porta destrancada e olhou para dentro, era abarrotado, um local pequeno e escuro, lembrando-se do que o outro Harry tinha dito. Ele cresceu ali dentro, trancado como lixo indesejado. Harry desviou os olhos do armário e fixou na porta que dava para a cozinha.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha impecavelmente limpa. Ele olhou em volta e viu uma mulher magra pegando canecas no armário para o chá. Harry ficou surpreso com sua aparência. Por ser irmã de sua mãe, Harry estava esperando alguém com algum tipo de semelhança com Lily. Mas o que ele viu diante de si era uma mulher muito magra, com cabelos loiros curtos. Ela tinha um pescoço anormalmente longo para seu rosto, que lembrava a Harry, um cavalo. Harry se perguntou que talvez ele estivesse enganado e essa não seria sua tia Petúnia.

A mulher não olhou para o Harry e virou o rosto para o teto antes de deixar escapar um estridente "Harry!"

"Sim, ela é a Petúnia, Ótimo' Harry pensou enquanto caminhava mais para dentro.

"Aí está você! Já era tempo...!" Petúnia parou com a visão de Harry. Ela tinha escutado os passos dele e começado a falar com ele antes de se virar para encará-lo corretamente. Agora que ela olhou para ele viu um Harry muito diferente.

No início, ela foi pega de surpresa e tinha realmente pensado em gritar por Valter. Havia um estranho em sua casa! Mas, então, ela reconheceu as feições de seu sobrinho e percebeu que o rapaz muito mais velho de pé em frente a ela era, na verdade Harry Potter. Ele não estava apenas mais velho, ele estava sem os óculos e seu corpo havia crescido, ele não estava mais terrivelmente magro. Ele estava usando roupas que ela não conhecia e encaixa perfeitamente nele. Foi quando seus olhos chegaram até seu rosto, que ela percebeu o sorriso.

"O que você fez?" ela sussurrou para ele.

Harry olhou para o seu corpo e olhou de volta para sua tia enfurecida.

"O que? isso? Oh, não é nada. Fiz uma poção de fortalecimento na noite passada. Fico feliz em dizer que funcionou muito bem, você não acha?"

Harry riu abertamente, pelo olhar de choque e desgosto no rosto de sua tia.

"Você... você... você fez o que?" ela gritou.

"Eu fiz um porç..."

"Não diga isso de novo!" Petunia em pânico antes de correr para a janela para fechá-la.

Ela virou-se para enfrentar um olhar de muito divertimento do Harry antes de cuspir para fora.

"Onde é que você fez isso... isso, essa coisa?" ela exigiu.

Harry abriu os braços para gesto ao seu redor.

"Aqui, onde mais? Eu fabricado na noite passada, em um caldeirão, bem ali, no seu fogão." Harry disse, apontando para o aparelho reluzente.

Harry tinha percebido que a mulher era muito ligada a sua cozinha, já que parecia que tinha acabado de ser construída. Ele sabia que isso era uma coisa boa de usar para aborrecê-la.

Ele estava certo.

Petúnia deu um grito muito feminino antes de suas mãos voaram para seu rosto. Ela virou-se para o seu precioso fogão e voou em direção a ele, esfregando em todos os cantos, como se estivesse tentando limpa alguma resídua de "magia imunda', como se fosse comida queimada.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir da mulher patética como ela olhava para o fogão antes de se virar para suas bancadas e examiná-la em frenético pânico.

Quando ela estava certa de que nada havia sido danificado, ela virou-se para Harry. Seu rosto estava retorcido de raiva e suas narinas estavam um tanto dilatadas, parecia que chamas estavam prestes a saltar dela.

Harry não foi afetado tão pouco. Ele sabia que não importava como o tio Valter tratava Harry, ele não o teria abusado dele se sua tia, irmã da própria mãe, não tivesse permitido. Ela era mais culpada do que Valter, como ela era a pessoa que estava relacionada com Harry e ela deveria protegê-lo.

"Como você se atreve!" Petunia gritou para ele. "Como você pode usar a minha cozinha, a minha casa, para usar o seu... seu... estranho, não natural..."

"Simples, realmente." Harry a atravessou. "Eu usei um caldeirão em vez de uma panela e fez uma poção, bem parecido como se você fizesse sopa. A única diferença é que eu usei ingredientes como olho de salamandra e língua de..."

"Pare, pare! Eu não quero ouvir isso!" Petúnia gritou, parecendo que ela estaria doente a qualquer momento.

"Petúnia, querida. Qual é o problema? " uma voz disse atrás deles.

Harry virou-se ao ouvir a voz familiar. Ele sabia que a voz pertencia ao tio Valter. Ele tinha ouvido a voz dele na noite passada, mas não o tinha visto. A visão tirou o fôlego. O homem era tão alto e gordo. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho, e seu bigode grande parecia estranho debaixo de seu nariz. Ele quase não tinha pescoço, quando de sua esposa parecia que tinha crescido a mais que o devido. Seus pequenos olhos redondos estavam fixos em Harry e ele também tinha um olhar de choque no seu rosto quando o reconheceu.

"Você... você, garoto! Qual é o significado disso?" ele exigiu, esquecendo-se de sua esposa por um momento.

Harry não respondeu, ele nem precisou, também. Petúnia mergulhou na explicação, soluçando sobre como sua cozinha estava contaminado com rituais esquisitos.

"Ele... ele usou coisas horríveis, na minha cozinha, em nossa casa! Olhos de... de... oh, eu não posso repeti-la!" Petúnia disse, jogando as mãos ossudas sobre o peito.

"Eu posso. Posso?" Harry perguntou com zombaria.

"Você não vai dizer uma palavra! " ameaçado Vernon como seu rosto continuou a crescer vermelho. Ele tremia de raiva.

"Ok, eu não vou dizer uma palavra. Que tal uma frase?" Harry perguntou, gostando do olhar de raiva que se espalhou pelo rosto do homem obeso.

"Eu tentei, de novo e de novo, mas você não ouve! Você não tem nenhum respeito por minha casa ou minhas regras. Você só..." Valter parou, seus pequenos olhos arremessando através da cozinha. De repente, ele virou-se para Harry, uma veia roxa pulsava horrivelmente em sua testa. "Ontem à noite, quando eu te vi no corredor, você disse que era para pegar um copo de água. Você mentiu não foi? Você estava fazendo seu Abra-Cadabra , não era? " ele exigiu.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

Valter se ergueu em toda sua estatura, que agora fazia menos efeito com esse Harry já que era mais alto.

"Isso é o que é, rapaz! Você teve seus avisos! Você vai ficar trancado em seu quarto! Você vai sair para nada! Essa é a sua punição." Seu tom de autoridade, não perturbou em nada o Harry.

Harry fingiu pensar sobre a punição abaixando a cabeça e com olhar perdido em pensamentos. Ele olhou para trás e disse uma única palavra.

"Não"

Tio Valter olhou para o menino a frente dele com um olhar chocado. Petúnia parecia que ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse, não. Eu não concordo com a sua punição." Harry declarou friamente.

"Não é para discussão!" Vernon balbucio, enfurecido com a audácia seu sobrinho teve de discutir com ele.

"Bem, agora é. Eu não fiz nada de errado, então eu não vou ficar de castigo." Harry respondeu.

Valter já tinha o suficiente.

"Armário, agora!" ele gritou seu temperamento fora de controle.

Ele foi pegar Harry, para arrastá-lo para o armário. Na mente trouxa de Valter, ele pensou que a mudança na aparência de Harry era apenas uma ilusão. Ele não achava que o rapaz tinha desenvolvido uma força verdadeira em apenas uma noite. Por isso, ele ficou muito surpreso quando sentiu sua mão ser pega no ar e apertada e de repente sua mão estava presa dolorosamente atrás dele. Seu peso foi usado contra ele como ele foi empurrado contra a parede, com o rosto se esmagado contra a parede. Ele estava vagamente consciente de grito horrorizado de Petúnia atrás dele.

"Eu acho que seria melhor para você, nunca mais, tentar fazer isso!" Harry falou perigosamente em seu ouvido.

Isso fez Valter saber.

Este não era o Harry. Esse não poderia ser o Harry. Seu sobrinho Harry nunca poderia fazer tal façanha. Ele era teimoso e atrevido e o respondia o tempo todo, mas ele nunca iria ameaçá-lo, nunca.

"Quem... quem é você?" ele perguntou, sentindo um verdadeiro medo.

Harry soltou e o virou. Foi uma prova de resistência para Harry, ele ter sido capaz de controlar um homem do tamanho e peso de Valter Dursley. Vernon olhou para o rosto sorridente.

"Não se preocupe, tio. Ainda sou eu, Harry Potter. Mas eu decidi parar de usar os óculos." Os olhos verdes de Harry, escureceram apenas um pouco, mas Valter percebeu. Ele engoliu em seco com medo e tentou afastar-se dele, mas ele foi pressionado contra a parede. Ele não tinha para onde ir.

A próxima coisa que Valter sabia, ele estava sendo agarrado pelo colarinho e foi arrastado para fora da cozinha. Ele ficou de frente para o armário sob as escadas. Valter não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele podia ouvir Petúnia choramingando atrás dele, mas não conseguia se virar para encará-la devido à forte aderência Harry tinha sobre ele.

Harry abriu a porta para o pequeno armário apertado.

"Vai", ele ordenou.

Vernon virou para olhar para Harry, com a descrença escrita em seu rosto.

"O quê?"

"Entre!" Harry explicou, apontando para o armário.

Valter não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele não ia ser tratado desta forma, em sua própria casa! Era escandaloso!

"Harry, você não pode fazer isso! É desumano!" Petúnia gritou, ela sabia que com o tamanho de alguém como o Valter, o armário ia ser extremamente desconfortável. Ela não tinha certeza se ele caberia.

Harry virou-se para olhar para ela. Sua expressão ainda era calma, mas um fogo estranho entrou em erupção em seus olhos verdes.

"Engraçado, você não achava que era desumano quando fui forçado a viver aqui por dez anos."

Petúnia estava sem palavras. Ela olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados de medo. Harry desviou o olhar e voltou sua atenção para o seu tio.

"Vamos lá, tio. Você foi rápido em querer me trancar aqui, agora entre você mesmo e veja como é que é. Talvez, então você comece a pensa duas vezes de querer trancar qualquer um aqui."

Valter não ia entrar ali. Só de olhar para o pequeno espaço escuro que estava fazendo ele se sentir claustrofóbico.

"Pai? Que... o que está acontecendo?"

Todos os três se voltaram para as escadas para ver Dudley parado lá. Harry pegou na forma de seu primo. Ele era grande, assim como seu pai, mas ele não estava tão ruim assim, ainda. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry e em seu pai, e ele estava visivelmente assustado. Ele não reconheceu Harry, não de imediato.

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo com o meu pai?" Dudley começou, a falar com o seu primo, mas de repente foi empurrado para trás por uma força invisível. Seus olhos se arregalaram de susto quando viu o pedaço de pau na mão do estranho.

Petúnia e Valter gritaram quando viram Harry apontar sua varinha para o seu filho.

"Você não pode... você não pode usar isso! Você vai ser expulso!" Valter gritou enquanto tentava sair do controlo apertado de Harry.

"Não desta vez. Eu fiz algumas mudanças, eu posso fazer toda a magia que eu quero e o Ministério não sabe nada!" Harry podia ver claramente o efeito de suas palavras tinham sobre os três trouxas.

De uma só vez, Valter foi movido em direção ao armário.

Não era uma visão bonita, mas Valter finalmente conseguiu espremer-se para o espaço pequeno. Harry descaradamente acenou para ele antes de bater a porta e trancá-lo com um clique. Ele virou-se para enfrentar uma Petúnia muito branca.

"Eu acho que nós devemos tomar o café da manhã agora, sinto com votante de comer bacon. Você acha que você pode fazer um pouco para mim? ele perguntou com falsa doçura na voz.

Petúnia assentiu com a cabeça, obviamente, com muito medo de falar e correu para a cozinha. Harry poupou um único olhar para Dudley, que ainda estava pressionado contra a parede, como se estivesse preso a ela.

Harry ignorou-o e entrou na cozinha. Ele iria libertar tanto Dudley e Valter depois de alguns minutos. Ele não ia deixá-los em seu estado torturante por muito tempo. Ele estava apenas fazendo-os pensar que ele ia deixá-los.

Como ele se sentou à mesa de madeira e observou a tia Petúnia em pânico fazendo seu café da manhã. Ele podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo o seu rosto. A visão não fez diferença para Harry. Ele sabia que seu suplente, deveria ter derramado incontáveis lágrimas nesta casa e ninguém teria feito qualquer tentativa de limpá-las.

Ele se arrumou quando Petúnia colocou um prato grande de café da manhã a sua frente. Harry comeu seu café da manhã com um pensamento em sua mente; os dois dias, que ele tinha nesse mundo seria gasto para se certifica que nenhum dos Dursley iria maltratar Harry Potter novamente.

OBS... Desculpem-me por qualquer erro de português... A tradução é muito mais complicada, do que eu imaginava.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quatro

AU mundo

O jantar foi um assunto agradável. Embora Harry quase não tenha comido nada, como ele estava muito ocupado observando as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele percebeu imediatamente a alegre e a descontração que Sirius tinha. Ele era diferente do Sirius de seu mundo. Claro, que perder o seu melhor amigo e passar 12 anos em Azkaban iria endurecer qualquer um.

Harry observava a cena ao seu redor com sentimentos estranhos florescimento dentro dele. Ele estava sentado no jantar com seus pais. A sua vida era para ser assim, não ser ignorado por sua tia e seu tio. Harry sentiu algo bater o pé e ele olhou para cima para ver Damien olhando para ele com uma careta. Ele sussurrou a pelo canto de sua boca,

"Pare de olhar fixamente! Você está deixando obvio que algo está errado."

Harry olhou para o lado e se concentrou em seu prato cheio de comida e tentou comer alguma coisa, mas era difícil, pois seu apetite havia aparentemente desaparecido.

Após o jantar acabar, Damien agarrou Harry e arrastou-o para cima. Os adultos estavam felizes em deixar os dois rapazes sozinhos e não notaram nada fora do comum.

No andar de cima, Damien trancou a porta do quarto de Harry e deixou escapar um suspiro.

"Oh Deus, eu não acho que agüentaria isso durante a noite. Eu tinha certeza de que alguém iria percebe que estava agindo de forma estranha."

"Sinto muito, eu não sabia como agir." Harry disse, genuinamente arrependido de quase ter atrapalhando as coisas.

"Não, não, está tudo bem. Você foi bem, menos pelo comentário de 'Professor'." Damien respondeu.

Harry podia sentir seu rosto esquentar pelo seu deslize. Ele abaixou a cabeça para se salvar de algum embaraço.

"O que esperava com isso, afinal? Tio Moony é professor no seu mundo?" Damien perguntou, sem perceber a bochecha vermelha do outro rapaz.

"Ele ensinou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no terceiro ano. Depois disso, ele teve que sair já que todo mundo descobriu que ele era um lobisomem." Harry respondeu, ainda sentindo o ressentimento amargo por Snape, que foi quem deixou escapar o segredo.

Damien parecia confuso.

"Por que isso importa?", perguntou ele.

"Eu não sei, para ser honesto. Remus disse que a maioria dos pais se oporia a ele ensinando os seus filhos, no caso de ele os atacar na lua cheia. Ele foi o melhor professor que tive, mas foi forçado a demitir-se por causa de... bem, sua condição." Harry olhou para Damien. "Então, ele é um auror neste mundo?"

Damien acenou com a cabeça.

"Alistou-se ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai e tio Sirius. Ele está trabalhando ao lado deles desde que se formou em Hogwarts."

Harry sorriu para isso. Era bom saber que neste mundo os Marotos ficaram juntos, com a exceção de Peter, claro. O pensamento lembrou Harry que ele não tinha aprendido o que esse Peter tinha feito para causa sua saída. Ele teria que descobrir durante sua estadia.

"Então, quem é seu professor de Defesa agora?" Damien perguntou, tomando um assento oposto Harry na cama.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei. Nós temos um novo professor a cada ano, ninguém dura mais de um ano." Harry respondeu.

As sobrancelhas de Damien subiram para isso.

"Sério? Por que isso?"

"Alguma coisa sempre acontece com eles. Alguns pensam que o trabalho é amaldiçoado. Com certeza parece que de alguma maneira." Harry disse puxando as pernas em cima da cama e se estabelecer de forma mais confortável na cama do "outro" Harry.

"Como o quê?" Damien perguntou intrigado com isso.

"Bem, o primeiro foi o Professor Quirrell. Ele era um professor bom o suficiente, porém ele só tinha um problema,. . Voldemort estava alojado na parte de trás de sua cabeça."

As sobrancelhas de Damien desapareceram debaixo de sua franja e ele balbuciou em choque.

"O quê?"

"Voldemort estava compartilhando de seu corpo, como ele tinha um para si mesmo." Harry explicou. "Desnecessário dizer que Quirrell não durou muito tempo. Ele estava tentando chegar até a Pedra Filosofal, uma pedra que ajudaria Voldemort volta. Eu nem sei como, mas Hermione, Ron e eu nos envolvemos e paramos Voldemort antes que ele pudesse ter sucesso. No nosso segundo ano tínhamos alguém chamado Gilderoy Lockhart como nosso professor." Harry esperou para ver se o nome era conhecido para Damien. Quando Damien não demonstrou qualquer reconhecimento ao nome, Harry continuou. "Ele era uma fraude, roubava o crédito dos trabalhos dos outros e usava o feitiço obliviates nele depois. Ele também foi demitido no final do ano, por usado o feitiço obliviate nele mesmo por acidente e não se lembra de mais nada, nem mesmo o próprio nome."

"Oh?" Damien disse, e Harry podia ver compaixão pelo Professor em olhos castanhos de Damien.

"Não se sinta mal por ele. Ele estava tentando oblivina eu e o Roni porque tínhamos encontrado a Câmara Secreta. Ele estava pensando em rouba todo o crédito."

A expressão de Damien alterou.

"Bem feito para ele, então." Damien comentou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Yeah"

"O que é esta Câmara Secreta?" Damien perguntou com curiosidade.

"É uma câmara que foi construída por Salazar Slytherin. É uma câmara subterrânea, embaixo Hogwarts. Foi reaberta em meu segundo ano e Ginny foi levada para lá. Ron e eu fomos resgatá-la.

Damien piscou para ele.

"Você... você salvou Gina?" ele perguntou com alegria mal escondida.

"Sim, por quê?" Harry perguntou com uma careta.

"Não, não é nada. Por favor, continue." Damien disse, não querendo dizer que algumas coisas eram semelhantes entre os dois Harrys.

"Terceiro ano foi o melhor, Remus veio e nós realmente aprendeu alguma coisa. Seus ensinamentos vieram a ser muito útil quando fui atacado por dementadores. Patrono, O feitiço, que Remus me ensinou salvou a minha vida, para não mencionar de algumas outras pessoas também." Harry continuou.

"Você aprendeu o encanto Patrono no seu terceiro ano?" Damien perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim, mas somente eu. Era o mais afetado pelos dementadores do que os outros. Então Remus me ensinou durante as aulas secretas de Defesa." Harry respondeu.

"E o que diz do ano passado? Que era seu professor?" Damien perguntou concentrado na vida de Harry cheia de excitação

Harry levou um ou dois minutos para recolher seus nervos. O ano passado foi provavelmente o pior, já que no fim resultou na morte de Cedric e no renascimento de Voldemort.

"No ano passado, tivemos Olho-Tonto Moody, ou devo dizer, um Comensal da Morte disfarçado de Moody." Começou Harry a conta sobre os acontecimentos do ano passado, para um Damien com os olhos arregalados. Passando pelo conceito de como Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. enganou a todos, dês da policia e a justiça ate se passa pelo auror Moody. Harry contou-lhe tudo sobre como ele o ajudou a passar o torneio, para ele seria entregue direito á Voldemort.

Até mesmo o Damien estava sem palavras no final. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, imaginando o que ele deveria dizer. Finalmente ele conseguiu falar.

"Merlin, Harry! Você teve uma vida bastante agitada em Hogwarts."

Harry olhou para o outro garoto com uma expressão arrependida.

"Eu ficaria feliz em trocá-la. Eu faria qualquer coisa por uma vida pacífica. Uma vida sem Voldemort e sem aventuras fatais. Prefiro viver com uma família e fazer coisas normais, como o Harry desta dimensão." Ele acrescentou.

Damien lutou para esconder sua reação. Com uma voz firme e controlada, ele respondeu.

"Sim, com certeza."

xxx

Lily terminou de limpar a mesa e começou distraidamente a limpar os pratos. Sua mente estava em Harry e como estranhamente ele tinha agido. Primeiro quando ela pegou ele e Damien esgueirando para dentro após o treinamento. Harry estava olhando para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado chateado com alguma coisa. Ela viu as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas como sempre, ele agiu como se nada estivesse errado. E hoje à noite no jantar, ele quase não tinha comido nada. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando para Sirius e Remus e ela ainda pegou-o olhando para Tonks com uma expressão confusa.

Damien continuou sussurrando-lhe sobre alguma coisa. Sendo a sua mãe, ela podia dizer que algo estava errado. Eles pareciam... Diferentes um com o outro. As palhaçadas habituais de seus dois filhos estavam faltando hoje. Em vez disso, parecia distante. Harry estava, certamente, mais silencioso e do jeito que ele sorria para ela, era enervante para dizer o mínimo.

Lily olhou para cima quando a porta atrás dela se abriu. Ela olhou ao redor para encontrar Remus entrando.

"Tudo certo, Remus?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim, eu pensei que eu em lhe fazer companhia." Remus disse enquanto colocava chaleira no fogo.

"E para fazer chá, para todos no processo." Lily riu.

"Eu faço um muito bom chá." Remus disse como se isso explicasse seu estranho desejo de fazer uma xícara de chá para todos depois de uma refeição.

Lily balançou a cabeça e voltou para terminar sua tarefa.

"O que há de errado, Lily?" Remus perguntou como ele expôs as canecas.

"Não é nada... provavelmente." Ela acrescentou calmamente. Ela olhou para Remus e viu a preocupação em seus olhos. "Eu não sei se é só comigo ou o que, mas, Harry parecia um pouco diferente para mim."

Lily estava ao mesmo tempo aliviada e preocupada quando Remus acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Notei isso também." Ele disse.

"Você notou?" Perguntou Lily.

Remus disse a ela sobre o comentário de "Professor".

"... E eu sei que Damien disse que eles estavam apenas brincando, mas essa é o ponto. Harry nunca brinca com essas coisas. E você devia ter visto a fuga de cor no rosto de Harry quando ele soltou o comentário. Ele não estava sorrindo ou estava sarcástico. Ele estava genuinamente chocado que a palavra tinha deslizado por seus lábios. Ele olhou para Damien tentando se explica, e isso foi o que eu achei mais estranho." terminado Remo.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu sei, eu notei que as expressões dele também. Harry está diferente. Não há sarcasmo em suas palavras e ele parece, eu não sei mais novo para mim. Não apenas em suas expressões, mas também o jeito que ele fala, é como se ele estivesse perdido a sua confiança." Lily parecia triste.

"Eu acho que sua mente ainda está preocupada com Rodolfo e tudo o que aconteceu. Quero dizer que foi apenas algumas semanas. E com todos vocês o deixando em dois dias, ele provavelmente está começando a se arrepender de fica aqui sozinho. Isso explicaria sua súbita mudança de estados de espírito." Remus ofereceu.

"Eu não sei Remus.

Remus sorriu tristemente para Lily.

"Essa é o ponto Lily, nós não sabemos. Às vezes nos esquecemos de que só conhecemos Harry há dois anos e que ele só veio mora com a gente há um ano. Que é normal para ele, é desconhecido para nós."

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, Remus estava certo. Talvez Harry estivesse agindo assim porque todos eles estavam indo para Hogwarts e ele iria fica aqui sozinho. Talvez Harry estivesse observando tudo em volta de sua família com tanto interesse, porque ele sabia que não ia ficar com eles por muito tempo.

xxx

Enquanto os adultos bebiam chá na sala de estar, no nível superior, Harry e Damien continuou a compartilhar histórias.

"O pai ensinou, Defesa, no ano passado. Eu realmente gostei e eu acho que é seguro dizer que os alunos também gostavam dele. Papai é muito famoso em Hogwarts, sendo um Maroto e tudo isso ele foi bem recebido." Damien riu.

Harry sorriu o pai dele em Hogwarts, ensinando sua matéria favorita, que era um pensamento reconfortante.

"Quem ensinou a classe antes de pai?" Harry perguntou, em silêncio, amando a forma como a palavra saiu de sua boca.

Damien cresceu um pouco subjugado antes de responder.

"Costumava ser Professor Snape." Ele respondeu.

Harry se endireitou na cama.

"Snape?" ele exclamou.

"Sim" Damien respondeu calmamente.

"Em meu mundo, ele foi depois esse trabalho por anos. Porém Professor Dumbledore não lhe permitia a posição." Harry falou.

"Bem, neste mundo, Professor Snape ensinou a classe de Defesa durante anos. Ele era realmente muito bom também. Dificilmente alguém falhou em sua classe." Damien adicionou.

"Então, o que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele foi embora?" Harry perguntou.

Damien se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama.

"Ele... ele morreu, no ano passado."

Harry nunca tinha gostado de Snape, nem um pouco. Suas provocações cruéis em Poções e sua clara sua antipatia por ele tornou fácil para Harry odiá-lo. Mesmo assim, a notícia da morte do professoro fez Harry prender a respiração e seu coração pula uma batida.

"Oh, isso é... isso é terrível." Harry disse com uma voz fina.

"Sim, ele não era o professor mais querido de Hogwarts ou qualquer coisa, mas ele nos ajudou, no momento em que nós realmente precisávamos dele" Damien se lembrou de como o Comensal da Morte tinha arriscado sua vida para salvar Harry.

"Snape ajudou? Pensei que ele odiava o pai, pelo menos ele o odeia em meu mundo." Harry disse.

"Pai e ele nunca se bateram. Eles lutaram o tempo todo quando eles estavam em Hogwarts. Mas ambos faziam parte da Ordem então eles aprenderam a conviver." Damien explicou.

Harry pareceu confuso novamente.

"Ordem?"

"A Ordem da Fênix. Você sabe, o grupo secreto formado pelo professor Dumbledore para lutar contra Voldemort?" Damien disse, sem acreditar que o Professor Dumbledore não teria começado um grupo semelhante no outro mundo.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Eu nunca ouvi falar disso." disse ele, inquieto.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam com desconforto.

"Talvez, a sua dimensão não tenha um." Damien ofereceu fracamente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas ele tinha a sensação de que seu diretor com certeza teria feito algo assim.

O silêncio estendeu entre os dois rapazes. Finalmente Harry falou, mudando o assunto.

"Eu me pergunto como Harry está indo." Harry disse, sentindo estranho dizer seu próprio nome assim.

Damien acenou uma vez antes de repente levanta e enfia a mão no bolso.

"Como eu poderia ter esquecido isso?" ele exclamou quando ele pegou seu telefone.

Harry se animou quando viu Damien retirar o telefone. Isso ia ser interessante. Vê essa conexão ser feita entre dois mundos, ia ser incrível.

Damien compartilhado meio olhar animado e meio nervoso com Harry antes de pressionar o botão "chamar" em seu telefone. Ele trouxe o telefone no ouvido e deu um grito de triunfo quando ouviu o tom de toque. Seu telefone estava tentando se conectar ao seu telefone parceiro, que estava em um mundo completamente diferente.

Canon mundo

Harry observou o quarto grande com uma expressão de desdém. Tudo estava coberto com um padrão florido ou rendas de rosa. Ele olhou para a cama com a colcha florida e estremeceu com desgosto. Ele se virou para olhar para os dois adultos que estavam com muito medo ao lado da porta.

"É necessário redecorar, mas ele vai servi." disse ele antes de pegar sua varinha.

Ele ouviu dois suspiros abafados atrás dele e virou-se para sorrir para eles.

"Silêncio agora, a menos que ambos querem ir para o armário." Ele zombou, apreciando o olhar de medo que apresentou em ambos os adultos.

Petúnia olhou para Valter o homem obeso, em grande parte abriu a boca, mas depois fechou de novo. Era difícil para ele não retaliar. Uma parte dele não estava aceitando que seu sobrinho estava mandando em tudo. A outra parte dele estava dizendo-lhe para se calar e não repetir a última meia hora de sua vida.

Harry mudou tudo no quarto, absolutamente tudo. O padrão florido nas paredes derretido para uma cor azul royal profundo e a colcha mudado para verde esmeralda. As flores em vasos desapareceram completamente assim como cerca de vinte fotografias emolduradas de uma baleia de um menino, às vezes conhecido como Duda.

Petunia guinchou sua desaprovação e ganhou um brilho.

Algo que você queira dizer, tia Petúnia?" Harry perguntou.

"Por que você está tomando conta do nosso quarto? Qual é o problema com o seu quarto?" ela perguntou corajosamente.

"Além do fato de que ser menos que um quarto e mais como um armário grande, nada." Harry respondeu.

"Olha aqui, garot - Harry" Valter rapidamente se corrigiu e baixou a voz. "Você tem que entender. Se você assumir o nosso quarto, onde é que vamos dormir?", perguntou ele.

"Hmm... vamos ver." Harry zombou. "Não sei e não me importo." Ele disse antes de levantar sua varinha para terminar a sua decoração.

Valter e Petúnia ainda estavam de pé ao lado da porta, olhando com um horror mórbido para o quarto alterado pelo Harry.

"Isso, bem melhor." Harry disse, olhando em volta.

Ele se virou para ver Petúnia olhando como se alguém tivesse morrido, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Não chore, tia Petúnia. Isso nunca teria acontecido se você tivesse me dado um quarto adequado desde o início. Acontece que eu posso escolher o quarto que eu quero e é esse que quero." Harry disse isso quando ele pulou na cama e deitou muito confortavelmente sobre a colcha de seda.

"O que aconteceu com você? Você nunca foi assim?" Petúnia chorou quando viu o sorriso cruel no rosto.

Harry colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu largamente para ela.

"O Harry aqui cresceu " ele disse antes de rapidamente a porta se fechasse sobre eles.

xxx

Assim que Harry tinha fechado a porta em sua tia e tio, ele sentiu o telefone vibrar em seu bolso. Ele sorriu para si mesmo quando ele percebeu que o feitiço havia funcionado. Ele rapidamente puxou o telefone e atendeu.

A voz de Damien falou na outra extremidade.

"Olá? Harry é você?"

Harry sorriu; ele não podia acreditar que ele estava falando com Damien, que estava em outra dimensão.

"Não, é o entregador de pizza local. Qual é o problema com você?" Harry perguntou, ganhando uma risada em resposta.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! É verdade, estamos falando um com o outro, mas estamos em dois mundos diferentes! Como isso é possível?" Perguntou a voz de Damien animado.

"Você realmente quer saber?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, não realmente." Damien respondeu.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama confortável, uma mão debaixo de sua cabeça, enquanto o outro segurava o telefone ao ouvido.

"Como foi? Deu tudo certo?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, foi bem. Ninguém suspeitou de nada." Damien respondeu.

"Ótimo" Harry respondeu. Ele realmente queria que tudo ocorresse bem para o outro Harry. Ele merecia.

"Hum, Harry. O outro Harry está perguntando se tudo correu bem com a tia Petúnia e tio Valter." Damien perguntou com curiosidade em sua voz também.

Harry sorriu de novo.

"Eles não sabem o que os atingiu. Literalmente!" Harry riu.

"Harry, o que você fez? É melhor não fazer nada..."

"Relaxe, Damy. Eles ainda estão respirando, e podem ser grato por isso." Harry brincou.

"Harry, que é irmã da mãe!" Damien disse, parecendo chocado.

"Eu sei, mas parece que ela tinha esquecido esse fato. Eu só a lembrei." Harry disse simplesmente.

"Eles não suspeitaram do seu comportamento? Ou melhor, de sua aparência?" Perguntou Damien.

"Eu disse a eles que era devido a uma poção que eu fiz. Imaginei que seria o melhor assim, já que em dois dias quando trocamos de volta, Harry pode apenas dizer-lhes que o efeito da poção se esgotou."

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais, uma batida na janela distraiu. Ele olhou para a janela e viu uma grande coruja nevada incrivelmente bela, sentado no parapeito, olhando-o.

"Espere Damy." Harry disse quando ele saiu da cama e foi até a janela.

Ele abriu a janela e deixar a coruja saltar dentro. Havia uma carta amarrada ao seu pé, mas a coruja não estava elevando seu pé para ele. Harry podia ler o olhar de questionamento da ave, uma vez que olhava para ele, inclinando a cabeça de neve para o lado enquanto tentava entendê-lo.

"Damy, pergunte Harry de que ele é dono de uma coruja de estimação."

Harry podia ouvir a pergunta sendo feita por Damien.

"Sim, Harry diz que é uma coruja branca." Damien transmitidas de volta para ele.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Harry perguntou, mantendo o contato visual com o pássaro.

"Hedwig" Damien respondeu depois de repetir a pergunta.

"Tudo bem, eu ouvi Damy, falo com você depois. Cuide das coisas e não deixe ninguém ficar desconfiado." Harry instruiu.

"Você faz parece simples" Damien falou revirando os olhos.

Harry riu quando ele desligou o telefone e voltou sua atenção para a coruja. A coruja nevada tinha os seus olhos âmbar, fixos em Harry.

"Hedwig" Harry começou. "Isso é carta para mim?"

Edwiges piou no que parecia ser ' não! ' e se manteve longe de Harry.

O moreno riu enquanto observava ' olhar ' do pássaro para ele.

"Você é uma coruja inteligente, não é?" ele meditou. "Você está certo, a carta não é certamente para mim, mas eu ainda sou Harry Potter por isso você deve entregar a carta para mim." Harry disse que ele gentilmente pegou a carta.

Hedwig parecia esta confusa. Ele estava inclinando a cabeça em uma tentativa de olhar para Harry com mais cuidado e esperar longe de sua mão estendida. Harry sabia que o pássaro tinha reconhecido que o menino antes dela não era o seu mestre, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se que era Harry Potter. Isso era o que estava confundindo ela.

"Se você acha que eu vou me explicar para você, então você está enganada." Harry disse, sentindo-se muito bobo falando com um pássaro. "Só sei que eu sou Harry Potter, na medida em que você está interessada. Qualquer mensagem para Harry Potter deverá se entregue para mim, então me entregar essa carta!"

Hedwig examinou Harry uma última vez antes de levantar a sua perna. Harry desamarrou o envelope e libertou o pássaro de seu peso.

"Viu, isso não foi tão ruim, foi?" ele disse enquanto ele acariciava a cabeça da ave de forma suave tapinhas.

Hedwig esperou até que Harry parar de bate na cabeça antes de avançar e morder seu dedo, com força.

"Ow! Coruja maldita!" Harry gritou quando ele puxou o dedo ensangüentado para longe dela.

Hedwig decolou e voou para fora da janela, Piando. Harry balançou a cabeça, suas ações eram claro de entender. Ela sabia que ele não era o seu Harry, mas desde que era um pássaro mágico poderia pegar sua aura e sabia que ele era Harry Potter, então ela ia entregar a carta para ele, mas ela não estava feliz com isso e mostrou isso ao mordê-lo.

Harry viu o seu nome impresso numa escrita elegante e soube, antes de abrir a carta que era de Hermione. O outro Harry tinha dito a ele e ao Damien, que ele era o melhor amigo de Rony e Hermione.

Harry deitou-se na cama e abriu a carta, curioso para ver o que a Hermione deste mundo tinha a dizer.

xxx

"Eu estou lhe dizendo, ele não é Harry!"

"Valter! Shh, ele vai te ouvir!"

Valter abaixou seus enormes ombros e olhou para trás, temendo ver o "impostor" olhando para ele. Ele relaxou quando viu que não havia ninguém atrás dele. Era só ele e Petúnia na cozinha. Duda tinha corrido para fora de casa, assim que Harry o tinha liberado da parede. Ele ainda não tinha voltado.

"Petúnia, querida, você não pode ver que o rapaz lá em cima não é o Harry. Ele nunca poderia fala e fazer o que ele fez! Ele não teria coragem!" Valter disse, estremecendo com a lembrança de estar nesse armário horrível.

"Valter, é o Harry. Você escutou o que ele disse, sobre fazer aquela coisa, de porção! E, obviamente, isso o mudou, não só a sua aparência mais o seu comportamento também." Petúnia disse furiosamente esfregando a panela impecável. Valter estava sentado à mesa, falando baixinho com ela.

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Valter perguntou com os seus olhos redondos fixado em sua mulher.

Petúnia parou a lavagem e se debatendo consigo mesma se deveria contar ao marido a verdade. Ela decidiu acabar com isso.

"A noite em que ele foi deixado na porta da casa dela. A carta que o acompanhava disse que foram tomadas "precauções " para garantir a sua segurança e a nossa. Sei exatamente o que essas "precauções" são, elas foram explicada de forma clara. Elas são para mantê-lo seguro e se alguém tentasse levar Harry daqui contra a sua vontade ou se alguém tomasse o seu lugar, os alarmes iria dispara e aqueles, aquelas pessoas viriam, aquelas que o deixaram aqui. Se o menino lá em cima não fosse o Harry, eu dúvida de que ele seria capaz de permanece aqui."

Os olhos de Valter estavam arregalados de medo e nojo. Ele olhou ao redor da cozinha, olhando para as paredes como eles foram infectados com uma doença horrível.

"Por que você nunca mencionou esta carta?" Perguntou Valter.

"Você estava chateado, com aparição do rapaz. Eu não queria adicionar nada à sua miséria." disse Petúnia com tristeza.

Valter sabia que não havia muito que pudesse fazer agora sobre a carta. Fica chateado com Petúnia era inútil.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Não há nada que se possa fazer sobre isso agora." Ele disse a ela.

Petúnia enxugou as lágrimas e continuou a esfregar a pobre panela.

"O que devemos fazer agora?" Valter pediu, sentindo desespero ao pensar em mais um mês com o adolescente agressivo.

"A primeira coisa é." Petúnia respondeu, enxugando as mãos molhadas, com um olhar determinado em sua cara de cavalo. "Nós temos que resolver a onde vamos dormir."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

AU Mundo

Lily e James acordaram ao mesmo tempo e durante os primeiros minutos que não conseguiram descobrir o por que. James geralmente era impossível de acordar e só sai da cama quando era absolutamente necessário. Mas hoje ele tinha acordado, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily. Ambos se entreolharam com expressões de surpresa. Em seguida, eles ouviram o som fraco de alguém lá embaixo. Lily murmurou 'Damien' e esfregou os olhos. Ela olhou para o relógio ao lado dela e viu que era apenas meia hora antes do que habitualmente ela acordava. Ela imaginou que Damien devia te acordado e estava à procura de alguma coisa para come no café da manhã. Pensando na bagunça que ele faria se deixasse à sua própria sorte, ela saiu apressadamente da cama.

Tanto James e Lily se levantaram e se prepararam para o último dia das férias de verão. Amanhã eles estariam voltando para Hogwarts. Eles não haviam discutido ainda o que Harry iria fazer por conta própria, nunca tiveram a chance, com tanta coisa acontecendo um após o outro. Harry era muito mais adulto do que um garoto de dezoito anos deve ser. Ele tinha já tinha se decidido, sem dúvida.

James e Lily estavam andando para o andar de baixo quando avistaram um Damien com muito sono olhando-os também fazendo o seu caminho lá para baixo. Lily ficou surpreso ao ver que não era o menino que tinha acordado-os. Mas então, isso significava, que era Harry estava na cozinha.

Lily, seguido por James e Damien, abriu a porta da cozinha e ficou em estado de choque com a visão no interior.

Harry estava lá, já vestido, e estava em processo de fazer café da manhã. A visão fez todo o sono desaparecer dos olhos de Damien. Ele estava olhando para ele, com a boca aberta em choque. Lily e James ficaram mudos. Harry nunca tinha feito o café-da-manhã, então o que era tudo isso?

"Harry?" Lily expressou.

Harry olhou para cima do fogão, preparando oito salsichas suculentas, e sorriu para sua família. 'Aí está ele novamente' Lily pensou quando viu o estranho sorriso no rosto de seu filho. Era um sorriso muito doce, mas era muito diferente de seus sorrisos habituais.

"Bom dia!" Harry falou, ignorando a surpresa que isso causou.

"O que... o que você está fazendo?" James perguntou, olhando a pilha de torradas na mesa.

"Estou fazendo café da manhã." Harry respondeu.

Damien saiu do choque ele estava em e quase correu para Harry.

"Harry, você nunca faz o café da manhã." Ele disse, enfatizando o 'nunca', dando-lhe um olhar de pânico discreto.

Harry olhou surpreso por apenas um segundo antes de recompor-se.

"Eu sei, eu apenas pensei que, que já que vocês vão para Hogwarts, seria bom se todos nós comecemos o café-da-manhã que eu preparei."

Lily sentiu algo aperta o seu coração ao ouvir isso. Ela compartilhou um olhar surpreso com James. Isso não era algo que ela jamais esperava ouvir de Harry. Nas últimas semanas, ele vinha agindo como se ele não fosse notar a sua ausência deles e agora, ele estava fazendo um esforço especial para eles.

"Você não tem que fazer isso Harry." Lily conseguiu dizer por trás do nó na garganta.

"Não é nada tão grande, apenas o café da manhã." Harry respondeu, com um toque de timidez rastejando em sua voz.

Harry estabeleceu sua família em seus lugares antes de trazer o resto da comida para a mesa. Lily ficou agradavelmente surpreendida com a forma como a comida foi feito e como ele conseguiu deixar a cozinha arrumada após o cozimento. Ela se perguntou se isso era por causa de Voldemort também. Lembrou-se da última memória horrível que tinha visto da infância de Harry e como com a idade de quatro anos, ele tinha que fazer o jantar. A lembrança fez seus olhos arderem e ela discretamente enxugou-os.

"Isso está muito bom." Ela disse, limpando a garganta. "Se eu soubesse que você era um bom cozinheiro, eu teria pedido sua ajuda em todas as refeições."

Harry apenas sorriu com o elogio e abaixou a cabeça. James estava muito ocupado mastigando sua comida para dizer algo. Ele jogou para Harry o polegar para cima como um sinal antes de retornar para a comida. Damien mal conseguia come. Ele sentiu como se o fundo do seu estômago estivesse o abandonado e ele não conseguia comer nada.

Assim que o café-da-manhã terminou, Damien agarrou Harry e subiu as escadas.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele o olhou com raiva no momento em que estavam a salvo dentro do quarto.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Você quer ser pego? Foi por isso que fez tal proeza?" Damien perguntou, irritado. "Harry nunca fez o café da manhã, nunca! Ele não ajudar com quaisquer tarefas. Você poderia facilmente ter explodido seu disfarce!"

Harry olhou surpreso, mas respondeu calmamente.

"Bem, ele deviria ajuda. É injusto que a mãe faça toda a comida."

Damien olhou para Harry.

"Isso não vem ao caso!" ele estalou.

"Olha, me desculpe, mas eu queria fazer alguma coisa para a mãe, a sua mãe." Ele corrigiu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Damien. "Eu vou voltar para o meu mundo essa noite e eu... Eu só queria fazer algo de bom."

Damien suavizou nisso.

"Eu entendo, mas você deveria ter verificado comigo primeiro. Você não pode fazer algo que o outro Harry nunca faria isso deixaria apenas a mãe e o pai ficarem desconfiado de que você não é o Harry mesmo que você seja o Harry, só que não o seu Harry. Estou fazendo sentido?" Damien perguntou, olhando-se confuso.

"Vagamente" Harry respondeu, mas sorriu para o menino mais novo, fazendo-o sorrir também.

"Você está bem com hoje à noite?" Damien perguntou, enquanto caminhavam de volta para baixo. Harry ficou um pouco tenso e ele acenou com a cabeça, com um empurrão. "Eu vou entrar em seu quarto depois de todo mundo te ido para a cama." Damien confirmada.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, com o coração pesado. Dois dias não era o suficiente para conhecer sua família. Ele mal tinha falado com os pais dele. Ele passou seu tempo como um observador silencioso. Ele tinha que fazer esta experiência durar o Maximo possível. Ele desejava que tivesse um pouco mais de tempo embora.

Harry e Damien tinham acabado de entrar na sala de estar quando a lareira ficou verde. Harry e Damien viram quando uma figura alta saiu das chamas verdes e limpou o seu manto sujo com uma mão enluvada. Ele escovou o cabelo longo e louro dele com uma elegante graça e examinou a sala com os olhos cinzentos frios. Seu olhar definido em Harry e um raro sorriso enfeitaram seu rosto pálido.

Harry estava olhando em choque com o homem. Nunca ele imaginar que Lucius Malfoy apareceria na Mansão Potter através da lareira e ficaria diante dele, como um convidado! Harry sabia que o homem diante dele era o Lucius Malfoy deste mundo, mas isso não o impediu de alcançar sua varinha. Ele só parou quando sentiu a mão de Damien na dele, impedindo-o de puxar a varinha. Harry estava tendo flashbacks da Lucius Malfoy em seu mundo. A última vez que tinha visto o Sr. Malfoy, ele estava rindo e ridicularizando Harry quando ele estava amarrado à lápide Riddle e foi torturado por Voldemort. Um ódio tão feroz encheu Harry de dentro quando a memória voltou para ele, que estava fazendo de tudo o que podia, para se impedir de atacar o homem.

A mente de Harry registrou o estranho fato de que depois de impedi-lo de chegar a sua varinha, Damien não tinha feito qualquer movimento contra a presença de Malfoy. Ele estava olhando para o homem com um agradável, e sem esforço estava sorrindo.

Malfoy veio para ficar na frente dos meninos e acenou com a cabeça com força na direção de Damien. Harry percebeu que ele estava falando, mas seu sistema estava chocado e não conseguia entender o sentido das palavras. Obrigou-se a escutar.

"... Eu estava esperando encontrar você em casa. Eu não tinha certeza para onde procura você nos dias de hoje."

Harry percebeu, com um choque súbito, que Malfoy estava falando amigavelmente com ele e estava faltando o habitual desdém. Ele estava sorrindo para ele, quase da mesma forma que Sirius sorria para ele, como um tio ou uma figura paternal. Isso fez com que Harry reagir da pior maneira.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu um passo para trás, com uma carranca no rosto. Ele cruzou os braços em uma tentativa de manter-se perto do alcance de sua varinha. Ele imaginou que Lúcio não iria prejudicá-lo ou Damien já teria chamado por seus pais, se ele fosse um Comensal da Morte neste mundo. Mas isso não impedia o Harry de odiar esse homem.

"O que você quer?" Harry cuspiu friamente.

Lúcio foi pego de surpresa. Ele olhou para Harry, tentando descobrir por que ele estava falando com ele dessa maneira. O que ele tinha feito recentemente para Harry falar tão friamente com ele?

Damien puxou Harry, mas Harry ignorou-o, o seu ódio por Sr. Malfoy estava fazendo-o sem vontade de ouvir nada.

Lucius pigarreou.

"Fui informado por Draco que você não estava indo visitá-lo nos últimos dias. Eu estava indo para o hospital e passei para ver se você não gostaria de acompanhar-me."

Harry estava completamente perdido. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Draco estava incomodado que Harry não tivesse indo visitar ele recentemente? Eles não poderiam ser amigos nesta dimensão, poderiam? Não, isso não pode está certo. Ele disse que estava indo para o hospital? Então Draco estava doente ou ferido? Harry não conseguiu limpar sua mente rápido o suficiente para responder, mas Damien já estava assumindo o controle da conversa.

"Harry estava apenas ajudando a gente, já que estamos em processo de preparação para ida a Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que ele vai visitar Draco, mais tarde, talvez amanhã?" Damien disse, olhando para Harry, querendo-o que ele concorda-se.

Lucius olhou para Harry esperando a sua resposta.

"Draco está ansioso para vê-lo. Se você pudesse vir hoje..." Lucius parou de.

"Eu não posso ir hoje. Como disse Damien, estou ocupado. Eu não tenho tempo." Harry respondeu confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Rosto de Lúcio perdeu ainda mais cor e Harry tinha certeza de que ele pegou o vislumbre de dor em seus olhos. Ele escondeu atrás de sua máscara de indiferença e desviou o olhar de Harry. Ele afastou-se de suas vestes e olhou para trás para a lareira.

"Bem, então é melhor eu ir. Eu não quero impedi-lo de sua agenda lotada."

Lucius virou-se e varreu da sala. Ele entrou na lareira e desapareceu no turbilhão de chamas verdes.

Assim que ele saiu, Damien virou para Harry.

"Que diabos! Por que você falou assim com ele?"

"Ele é um Comensal da Morte no meu mundo e ele estava com Voldemort, quando ele me torturou." Harry explicou em voz baixa.

"Mas isso foi em seu mundo. Você não pode apenas supor as pessoas são as mesmas que estão em seu mundo. Acontece que Harry é muito próximo do Lucius. O jeito que você falou com ele não está certo." Damien disse, pensando no que seu irmão irá dizer sobre o incidente. Ele convenientemente evitou de responder se Lucius era um Comensal da Morte ou não neste mundo também. Isso seria muito difícil de explicar sem contar toda a verdade.

Dizer que Harry ficou chocado era um eufemismo. Suas sobrancelhas desapareceram sob a franja e ele balbuciou em choque.

"Ele é um amigo? Como isso é possível?", perguntou ele.

"Isso não é importante." Damien desconversou. Ele observou como sua resposta irritou Harry, mas ele não podia lutar contra isso. Em vez disso, concentrou sua atenção para outro tema difícil, Draco.

"Qual foi o acordo com o Draco? Por que Lúcio quer que o Harry vá visitá-lo? E por que ele está no hospital?"

Damien se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Como ele deveria responder a isso sem conta muito coisa?

"Draco é... ele é o melhor amigo de Harry." Ele respondeu.

A reação de Harry foi inestimável. Ele ficou boquiaberto com Damien, os olhos arregalados e redondos. Uma palavra muito aguda saiu e soou como 'o que' foi emitida por ele, enquanto olhava para o outro rapaz, como se ele tivesse crescido outra cabeça.

Damien lutou para esconder seu sorriso, mas não conseguiu como Harry parecia que tinha congelado em estado de choque. Finalmente ele conseguiu limpar a garganta e ele perguntou:

"Como... O que...? Quando foi isso...? Como isso pôde acontecer?"

Damien riu, fazendo Harry fecha a cara para ele.

"Como isso é engraçado?" Harry perguntou com um bufo.

"Desculpe, eu acho que a partir de sua reação, você não é muito apreciador de Draco Malfoy em seu mundo." Damien perguntou, com diversão mal escondido.

"Eu o odeio, mas provavelmente não tanto quanto ele me odeia. Nós lutamos desde primeiro ano. Eu não posso acreditar que eu iria mesmo uma forma alternativa de mim mesmo, jamais poderia ser amigos com os tipos de Draco Malfoy!" Harry disse com irritação.

Damien deu de ombros enquanto se sentava.

"Bem, você é amigo dele, e não apenas amigo, mas melhores amigos. Vocês estão juntos desde que eram crianças. Harry não confia em ninguém, tanto quanto ele confia Draco." Damien tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder a amargura na sua voz com a última declaração.

Harry percebeu e sentou-se diante Damien.

"Eu posso dizer que você não está feliz com isso." Ele disse.

Damien deu de ombros novamente, mas desta vez não tão indiferente como ele tentou fazer parecer.

"É só que... eu realmente não o conheço como o Draco. Às vezes parece que mesmo sendo o irmão de Harry, ele não contar comigo, tanto quanto ele conta com o Draco. Eu entendo o motivo, mas isso não torna mais fácil de qualquer forma."

Harry acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

"O qual casa Draco pertence?" Harry perguntou, querendo entender como ele poderia ser amigo de 'arrogante e auto-centrado "Malfoy.

"Slytherin", respondeu Damien.

Harry parecia preocupado.

"E Harry?" ele perguntou incerto.

Damien sorriu.

"Qual casa você acha que ele estaria em?", perguntou ele.

Harry sabia que o Chapéu Seletor considerou colocá-lo na Sonserina. Era a sua própria vontade que resultou em sua colocação na Grifinória. Mas o que ele sabia sobre esse Harry? Talvez ele não tenha pedido ao chapéu seletor para colocá-lo na Grifinória. Talvez ele tenha sido colocado na casa de Slytherin. Isso explicaria a sua amizade com o Malfoy.

"Diga-me que ele não é um Sonserino?" Harry pediu.

O sorriso de Damien caiu longe de seu rosto. Ele não podia dizer isso porque, em certo sentido, Harry era um Slytherin. Ele foi marcado pelo herdeiro de Voldemort, o último descendente de Slytherin. Isso fez dele um Slytherin. Damien pigarreou.

"Ele estava na Grifinória." Ele disse calmamente.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Oh, Deus, você tinha me assustado." Ele riu. Após alguns momentos, Harry perguntou: "Então Draco passou por esse treinamento, também, então?"

Damien olhou para ele confuso. Ele não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Treinamento?"

"Sim, você sabe que o treinamento que Harry foi enviado em quando era mais jovem? O que você me falou?"

Damien lembrou-se da mentira que ele o havia criado.

"Ah, sim, me desculpe." Damien respondeu.

"Você disse que Harry e Draco eram amigos desde que eram crianças. Se eles estavam em casas diferentes em Hogwarts, então eles devem se tornaram amigos antes disso. Então, eles estavam no mesmo grupo de treino?" Harry perguntou.

Damien não sabia mais o que responder.

"Sim, sim eles estavam no mesmo grupo."

Harry pensou sobre isso e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça.

"Que estranho mundo é este, o Malfoy não são Comensais da Morte e Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter são os melhores amigos, como qualquer outra coisa que pode ser mais estranho do que isso.?" ele riu.

Damien sorriu de volta, mas respondeu a Harry baixinho.

"Você não tem idéia!

xxx

Harry passou o resto do dia com os seus pais. Damien estava à espreita, mantendo um olho em como as coisas iam e estava pronto para agir se Harry fizesse algo fora do comum. Mas as coisas correram bem para Harry.

Ele ajudou Lily preparar o almoço e aproveitou cada segundo que cozinhava com ela. Ele amava o jeito que sua mãe falava; sua voz era muito mais doce do que a sua irmã. Tia Petúnia tinha uma voz estridente que sempre irritou Harry. Mas Lily tinha uma voz doce maravilhoso. Suas palavras eram gentis e amáveis. Ela sorria muito Harry gostava e achava que era a melhor coisa dela, o seu sorriso.

Depois do almoço, ele passou um tempo com James. Harry logo percebeu que James não era como ele tinha imaginado. Ele não era rigoroso e não gritava nem com ele ou Damien. Ele era casual e mais como um amigo. Ele ria muito; Harry descobriu que sua risada era contagiante. Se ele começava a rir, todo mundo iria, juntando-se a ele. James era tudo o que Harry tinha desejado, especialmente nos momentos em que o tio Vernon serrava seus dentes para ele ou começava a gritar incontrolavelmente com ele pelas coisas mais insignificantes. Nestes momentos, Harry desejava que seu pai estivesse com ele.

Era pouco antes do jantar, James e Damien estavam se preparando para o jantar. Lily tinha levado Harry para fora da cozinha dizendo que, uma vez que está era a última das refeições eles fariam junto como uma família, ela faria tudo sozinha. Eles estavam saindo para Hogwarts na parte da manhã.

Harry andou para o jardim e notou o campo de Quadribol. Ele devia ter adivinhado que seu pai teria um em seu quintal. Ele andou até ela e sentou-se na plataforma de pedra elevada. Ele ficou em silêncio observando o pôr do sol com uma dor em seu coração. Ele voltaria para o seu mundo em poucas horas. Seus dois dias passaram muito rápidos e logo após o jantar, quando James e Lily fossem dormi, ele e Damien pegariam a bússola para voltar. Harry sabia quando ele veio para ali, que ele teve que voltar. Que ele não pertencia a este lugar. Ele pertencia ao um mundo, onde era odiado e ignorado, pelos seus tios, para um mundo que não acreditava nele, não acreditava que Voldemort estava de volta, para o mundo que tinha o Lorde das Trevas esperando para ter um confronto com ele novamente e Harry sabia que se ele o enfrentasse novamente, ele não sobreviveria.

Harry soltou um suspiro e olhou o céu como se viu o céu rosado com sol. O que ele não daria para ficar ali? Em um mundo que tivesse seus pais, em um mundo que tinha um feliz e bem sucedido Sirius Black, em um mundo onde Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. Harry ainda não sabia como tinha acontecido o feito, quem havia o matado? Ele estava tão ocupado em conhece esse novo mundo e sua família que ele tinha esquecido completamente de pergunta sobre isso.

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos e por isso não ouviu o som de passos que se aproximavam por trás dele. Ele só percebeu que alguém estava atrás dele quando sentiu duas mãos envolvendo em seu peito e abraçando por trás. Antes que Harry ter alguma chance de reagi, ouviu uma voz familiar sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Está pensando em mim, eu espero."

Harry virou para ver quem estava abraçando-o. A primeira coisa que ele registrou foi o cabelo vermelho e, em seguida, ele se pegou olhando para o rosto da irmã de seu melhor amigo. O rosto sorridente de Ginny cumprimentou-o e Harry deixou escapar um grito de surpresa antes de cair da pedra em estado de choque. Ele caiu para o lado e de cara no chão.

"Oh! Harry! Você está bem?" Gina perguntou quando Harry caiu de seus braços e sobre a grama fresca.

Harry levantou-se depressa e tentou se recompor.

"Claro, claro... Eu estou bem, eu só... você me surpreendeu." Ele conseguiu dizer de forma coerente.

Ginny lutou para esconder seu sorriso divertido. Esta era a primeira vez que ela tinha visto Harry ser descuidado. Ela sabia que ele tinha bons reflexos e, geralmente, ele nunca pego de surpresa. Mas hoje ele parecia tão bonito tentando cobrir sua queda.

"Desculpe te assustar. Eu apenas queria te surpreende." Ela deu uma risadinha.

Harry estava tentando não olhar para ela. Este Ginny era, obviamente, mais velha que a Ginny do seu mundo. Essa Ginny era três anos mais velha, ela tinha dezessete anos e Ginny em seu mundo tinha apenas quatorze anos.

"O que, um, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou, querendo saber por que ela estava sozinha.

"Eu vim te ver. Já que depois de amanhã, eu não vou consegui vê-lo novamente até o Natal e eu não consegui suportar a idéia de fica longe de você por tanto tempo." Gina se aproximou de Harry enquanto falava, fazendo Harry dar alguns passos para trás. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Ginny queria ver Harry?

"Oh, hum, sim isso é verdade." Harry disse sem convicção.

Ginny parou e olhou para Harry.

"O que há de errado com você hoje?" Ela perguntou quando percebeu um nervosismo atípico nele.

"Hmm, nada. Não a nada de errado, por quê?" Harry respondeu.

Ginny estava olhando para ele de uma forma que fez Harry certeza de que ela ia percebe que ele não era Harry deste mundo. Ela caminhou até ele, com um olhar examinador em seu rosto bonito. Harry sorriu para ela e tentou não ficar mais nervoso. Ele endureceu quando Ginny colocou os braços ao redor de seu torso e inclinou-se perto dele.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela com preocupação.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Harry respondeu, quase sem fôlego. Harry suspeitava que Ginny tivesse mais do que amizade com o Harry deste mundo. Suas palavras e ações certamente apontava nessa direção. Agora, ele estava certo.

Ginny se afastou quando sentiu o desconforto de Harry em seu abraço. Ela parecia um pouco magoada por que Harry estava se afastando dela.

"Eu realmente vou sentir falta de você, Harry." Ela disse em um sussurro.

"Uh, sim, eu... também." Harry gaguejou.

Ginny olhou para ele, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Ela estava olhando fixamente para ele.

Harry engoliu em seco, ele não gostava do jeito que ela estava olhando para ele. Tinha suspeita escrita em seu rosto sobre ele.

xxx

Damien estava para sair e chamar o Harry, o jantar estava pronto. Ele abriu a porta para encontrar Harry e Gina indo em direção a casa. Damien ficou intrigado com a visão de Gina. Quando ela chegou aqui?

Damien percebeu ambos estavam andando depressa e nem uma palavra era dita entre eles. Ele não tinha certeza se isso era um bom sinal ou não.

"Gina! Ei, quando você chegou aqui?" Damien perguntou quando o par entrou.

"Apenas alguns minutos atrás. Professora, eu quero dizer a Sra. Potter, me disse Harry estava lá fora, então eu fui vê-lo primeiro." Ela explicou.

"Oh" Damien olhou para Harry ver se conseguia descobrir pela a sua expressão o que tinha acontecido. Harry não olhava para Damien embora.

Naquele momento, Lily apareceu na cozinha.

"Ah, aí está você. Eu queria saber onde todos estavam. Gina, você vai ficar para o jantar?", perguntou ela.

"Não, obrigado, Sra. Potter. Mamãe está me esperando em casa." Ginny respondeu.

"Oh, bem, então." Lily disse antes de desaparecer na cozinha novamente.

"Bem, eu te vejo amanhã, Damy." Ginny disse para Damien.

"Sim, até mais." Damien respondeu.

Ele se moveu alguns passos para dar a privacidade 'casal'. Ele não ia a nenhum lugar para longe dali. Ginny virou-se para Harry.

"Mantenha contato, se puder." Ela disse antes de abraçá-lo novamente. Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas Harry mudou seu rosto para que o beijo pousasse em seu rosto e não seus lábios. Damien, que estava discretamente observando, cobriu os olhos e gemeu. Seu irmão ia ter um grande problema para resolve com Ginny, quando ele voltasse. Ginny se afastou e parecia bastante magoada com movimento deliberado de Harry. Ela sussurrou um adeus e foi em direção da lareira para usar o Flu.

"Gina! Espere um segundo." Damien chamou por ela. Ele encontrou-se com ela na sala e viu como ela estava chateada com o comportamento "frio" de Harry.

"Gina, não se incomode com o Harry. Ele realmente teve uma grande briga com o meu pai hoje. Papai estava tentando fazer Harry ir para Hogwarts e Harry entrou em uma grande discussão com ele sobre isso. Ele não está em um bom humor hoje. Não tem nada a ver com você. " Damien consolando.

"Eu não sei, Damy. Ele não parecia diferente em tudo hoje." Ela disse com tristeza.

Damien deu um tapinha no braço dela.

"Ele voltara ao normal amanhã." Ele disse segurando seu sorriso.

xxx

Damien voltou para a sala e veio que Harry ainda esperava por ele. Ginny tinha acabado de sair usando o Flu. Harry virou-se para Damien, que tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. Nos primeiros minutos, ninguém falou então Damien limpou a garganta.

"Eu acho que eu deveria ter dito a você sobre Gina, né?" ele perguntou com sorriso em seu rosto.

"Isso poderia ter ajudado, yeah!" Harry respondeu.

Damien riu e logo se juntou a Harry. Os dois meninos desapareceram no quarto do andar superior para conversar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Harry está namorando Gina." Harry disse enquanto eles se sentaram. "Ela é a irmã de Rony! Sua irmã, eu não posso acreditar que Ron concordaria com isso!" continuou ele, imaginando o que seu amigo ruivo faria com ele, se ele se atrevesse a ficar com Ginny.

"Ron está muito feliz." Damien respondeu. "Ginny meio que tinha uma queda por Harry por um longo tempo. Ron ficou feliz pela sua irmã, quando Harry começou a namora com ela."

Harry balançou a cabeça novamente.

"A irmã de Ron, eu tenho certeza que há uma regra em algum lugar sobre o namora irmã do seu amigo."

"Sério? O que ela diz?" Perguntou Damien.

"Não faça isso!" Harry respondeu.

Damien riu bastante com isso. Ele ia perder este Harry. Ele era muito engraçado.

"Bem, com a maneira como você agiu com ela, eu tenho certeza que Harry vai ter um monte de trabalho para fazer as pazes com ela." Damien disse.

Harry olhou para ele horrorizado.

"Eu não fiz nada! Acho que agi muito bem, considerando as circunstâncias." Ele bufou.

Damien riu de novo de sua expressão.

"Eu só estou puxando sua perna. Eu disse a Gina que você teve outra briga com o pai e foi por isso que você estava desligado com ela."

"Outra briga?" Harry perguntou, pegando a palavra imediatamente.

Damien amaldiçoou em voz baixa, ele tinha que parar de fazer isso.

"Você sabe como é, você discutir sobre coisas bobas. Harry às vezes se irrita com a forma como o pai passa sobre as coisas." Damien explicou.

"Eu pensei que o pai era bastante descontraído, na verdade." Harry comentou.

"Ele é, é apenas, quando se trata de Harry e algumas coisas que ele faz, o pai pode ficar um pouco mais neurótico em relação ao bem estar do Harry." Damien tentou explicar.

Harry estava começando a questionar seu outro eu e pensa na em como sua personalidade era. Ele parecia muito seguro de si mesmo, ele era muito mais forte e Harry estava assumindo a partir de todo o treinamento que ele tinha de que ele também era magicamente muito avançado. Sua relação com seus pais parecia tensa embora. Ele tinha um ótimo relacionamento com seu irmão, mas ele não próximo de sua mãe ou seu pai. Harry ponderou a razão para isso. Era realmente porque Harry tinha vivido longe deles por tanto tempo que ele não conseguia se aproxima mais deles ou se era outra coisa. Harry começou a duvidar de que ele tinha dito sobre isso. Havia mais nesta história, muito mais do que Damien estava contando.

xxx

Harry estava deitado na cama, com os olhos fixos no teto alto. Ele realmente tinha tido o último jantar com sua família. Sentia-se como se os dois dias tivessem passado como um borrão. Era doloroso pensar sobre o que ele estava voltando para seu mundo. Para seu pequeno quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, para os seus comentários sarcásticos sobre ele esta em seu caminho, para os olhares acusadores, que ele, sem dúvida, receberia de todos em Hogwarts quando ele voltasse.

Uma batida forte o tirou de seus pensamentos. Sentou-se na cama quando a porta se abriu e Damien entrou. Ele estava segurando a bússola de ouro em sua mão. Harry rapidamente saiu de sua cama e se levantou. Ele já havia mudado em suas próprias roupas, as que ele tinha quando ele veio a este mundo.

"Você está pronto?" Perguntou Damien.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ele notou a emoção na voz do outro garoto como ele fez a pergunta. Ele estava obviamente contente a troca tinha chegado ao fim. Harry podia entender, Damien estava sob muita pressão, tentando esconder a verdade de seus pais e dos outros.

"Ok, eu vou com você." Damien disse enquanto segurava a bússola.

Harry olhou ao redor do quarto uma vez, tentando tomar o máximo que podia sobre esta vida alternativa ele estava vivendo. Seus olhos varreram o espelho grande e ele parou para olhar para ele. Ele ainda parecia outro Harry. O encanto que havia colocado não tinha passado ainda. Parecia estranho se olhar no espelho e não ver o seu reflexo.

Harry verificou todos os seus itens, seus óculos, sua varinha e seu álbum de fotos. Ele tinha tudo com ele.

"Ok está pronto?" Damien perguntou para Harry.

"Sim, vamos." Harry respondeu.

Damien virou o anel externo no sentido horário e cinco vezes o anel interno três vezes anti-horárias assim como ele tinham feito antes. Ele segurou a bússola firmemente em sua mão enquanto Harry pegou a sua mão livre.

"Damien, obrigado por tudo." Harry disse com sinceridade.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Damien sorriu de volta. Ele segurou a bússola e esperou a luz dourada aparecer.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Damien esperou mais alguns segundos, cada vez mais preocupado com a falta de atividade da bússola. Damien balançou a bússola e olhou para ele.

Nada.

Ela não estava fazendo nada. Não houve brilho ou luz, as cinco setas não estavam girando loucamente fora de controle, todas elas estava apontado na posição norte e recusava-se a mover-se. Damien olhou para ele em crescente horror. Ele soltou a mão de Harry e mudou os anéis de volta ao ponto de partida e depois voltou novamente. Ainda não tinha acontecido nada. O pânico agora estava crescendo em Damien. Ele começou a se atrapalhar com a bússola, tentando obter algum tipo de reação dele. Nada do que ele fazia tinha feito alguma diferença para ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou, olhando a bússola.

"Eu não entendo... não está funcionando! Estou fazendo tudo que eu deveria Eu não... não esta funcionando!" Damien estava agora em modo de pânico total. Girava os anéis em todas as direções e fazia todo o que podia para que a bússola de ouro reagir. Nada acontecia com ela. Nem uma única diferença veio sobre ele.

Damien virou-se para Harry.

"Oh Merlin.. Isso é ruim, isso é muito, muito ruim!" Damien disse, sua voz quebrando em alarme.

"Por que essa coisa não está funcionando?" Harry perguntou não que ele estivesse com pressa para voltar, ele estava apenas curioso.

"Eu não sei, eu não posso obtê-lo para fazer qualquer coisa!" Damien estava pronto para jogar a maldita coisa para fora da janela, mas ele se conteve. Era a única coisa que poderia trazer seu irmão de volta.

Damien colocar a bússola cuidadosamente sobre a cama de Harry e pegou seu telefone. Ele se preparou mentalmente. Esse era um telefonema que ele não queria fazer.

Canon Mundo

Harry sentiu as vibrações do telefone e respondeu quase que imediatamente. O que ele não esperava era um Damien entrando em pânico na outra extremidade.

"Harry, Harry! Algo está errado, eu não consigo fazer a bússola funciona, eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela não funciona!"

"Ei, ei, acalme-se." Harry disse, tentando encontra sentido nas palavras. Ele ouviu Damien tomar um fôlego tremendo antes de falar com clareza.

"Eu tentei usar a bússola e nada está acontecendo. Eu mudei os anéis do jeito que você me mostrou e nada está acontecendo." Damien retransmitiu, falando um pouco mais lento, mas ainda alarmado.

O coração de Harry deu um salto.

"O que quer dizer que não está funcionando? O que você fez com ela?", perguntou ele.

"Nada. Eu juro que eu não toquei nela até agora." Damien chorava.

Harry tinha começado a andar pelo o quarto.

"Não pode ter simplesmente parado de funcionar! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele." Harry disse.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele! Apanhei-o agora mesmo e mudei os anéis, mas nada está acontecendo. Sem luz, sem brilho, todas as setas estão apontando para o norte, eu não entendo." Damien exclamou.

Harry soltou um suspiro de frustração. Ele não esperava que algo assim acontecesse. Tudo estava indo conforme o planejado. Por que a bússola parou de funr?

"Ok, Damien, me diga exatamente o que você fez suas ações precisas."

Damien explicou tudo para Harry. Até o fim de tudo, Harry estava mais perto de descobrir por que a bússola tinha parado de funcionar.

"Olha, a única coisa que você pode fazer agora é colocar a bússola em algum lugar seguro. Coloque a bússola em uma caixa, um de madeira se você pode gerenciar e colocá-lo dentro, em algum lugar fresco e escuro. Mantenha-o fora da luz direta do sol, ok? Ele precisa restaurar sua energia." Harry instruído.

"Você acha que isso pode ser a causa?" Damien perguntou grato por ter algum tipo de explicação.

"Eu não sei ao certo, mas talvez a bússola não foi criada para ser usado com freqüência. Nós usamos duas vezes no espaço de algumas horas. Talvez tenha que recuperar sua energia antes de volta a funciona de novo." Harry explicou com crescente frustração. Ele ficaria preso ali até que a bússola recuperou sua capacidade mágica.

"Quanto tempo vai levar?" Perguntou Damien.

"Eu não sei, Damien! Não é como eu tivesse feito esse tipo de coisa antes!" Harry virou-se para ele.

"Bem, ninguém lhe pediu para fazê-lo desta vez!" Damien retrucou. "Eu disse que algo poderia dar errado, mas você não quis me ouvir." O que puder de errado?" bem que você tem a sua resposta!"

"Damien, cale-se e faça o que eu digo!" Harry disse irritado.

.

"Eu vou guarda a bússola como você disse, mas por quanto tempo? Quando devo tentar de novo?" Perguntou Damien.

Harry pensou sobre isso.

"Experimente daqui uma semana."

"Uma semana?" Damien chorava.

"Pode levar mais tempo. Leva tempo para reservas para encher novamente. Levei 10 dias para recupera a minha energia mágica de volta após a transferência. Só Merlin sabe o quanto de energia que bússola necessita para que ele volte a funciona novamente." Harry disse a Damien.

"E Harry?"

"E Harry?" Harry repetiu.

"O que devemos fazer com ele? Ele não pode simplesmente ficar na Mansão Potter por uma semana sozinho. Se acontecer alguma coisa?" Perguntou Damien.

Harry amaldiçoado, este estava ficando ruim.

"Diga a ele para ficar na Mansão e usa o floo chama a mãe e o pai todos os dias. Se ele não chamá-los um dia, eles irão quere ir vê-lo. Aconteça o que acontecer e não importa quanto tempo isso leve, Harry não pode ir para Hogwarts. Estou falando sério Damy, se Harry for para Hogwarts, Dumbledore vai descobri que ele é outro ai todo mundo vai descobrir que ele é de outra dimensão. Ele não pode ir para Hogwarts, ok?"

"Tudo bem" Damien concordou.

Harry desligou o telefone e sentiu sua raiva a ponto de ebulição. Ele havia tentado fazer algo de bom e o que aconteceu? Agora, ele foi preso nesta dimensão por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e o outro Harry ia ser preso na Mansão Potter por uma semana sozinho.

Harry de repente se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente, sem se preocupar em dizer aos dois adultos, para onde estava indo. Harry sabia que precisava tomar um ar. Ele tinha que se acalmar, caso contrário, ele iria acabar matando alguém.

xxx

O tempo estava tão quente que ele sentiu como se não houvesse ar. Harry podia sentir sua camisa grudar nele enquanto ele caminhava pela rua deserta. Todos estavam dentro de suas casas, em busca de sombra e tentando ficar fora do sol.

Harry chutou uma lata velha, enviando-o através da estrada ruidosamente. Seu mau humor não estava indo embora. Ele não podia acreditar que seu plano tinha saído pela culatra, desse jeito. Ele ainda não conseguia imagina o porquê a bússola tinha parado de funcionar. Sua única teoria era a que ele tinha dito ao Damien.

"Da próxima vez, não faça nada de bom para ninguém, ele não funciona para você." Ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Harry logo se viu andando em um parque trouxa. Ele estava vazio, deserto. Ele caminhou ao redor do parque, tentando pacificar a si mesmo. Não era tão ruim para ele, ele estava realmente se divertindo, atormentando sua tia e tio. Mas ele sabia que só iria mantê-lo entretido por pouco tempo. Foi o pensamento do outro Harry. Ele estava com medo de que o outro Harry querer ir para Hogwarts, já que ele não foi para uma dimensão diferente para ficar sozinho em uma mansão. Se ele fosse com o resto dos Potters, ele correria o risco de ser exposto. Dumbledore provavelmente seria capaz de perceber que este Harry era diferente de imediato e Merlin sabia como ele iria usar esse conhecimento a seu favor.

Harry ouviu o som de meninos conversando a distância e ele olhou para cima para ver quem mais estava lá fora como ele. Ele viu um grupo de rapazes passando no parque. Ele não reconheceu nenhum deles, não que ele esperasse. Foi quando ele notou a forma volumosa de um dos meninos, o que os outros estavam se referindo a como "Big D'.

Harry sorriu. Era seu primo, Dudley e seus amigos. Harry observou o grupo fala animadamente sobre bater em alguém e fazer piada com sua vítima. Harry começou a andar atrás deles, ouvindo suas palavras, sem que nenhum deles estivesse consciência.

Ele observou como lentamente o grupo começou a descer rua; um menino em um momento deixou o grupo, o lançou um adeus e foi para sua casa. Por fim foi só sobrou Dudley. Harry acelerou para que ele pudesse chegar até seu primo.

"Então, 'Bid D' como vai?" Harry perguntou, assustando o garoto.

O rosto de Dudley perdeu a cor rapidamente e parecia que ia ficar doente. Ele ficou boquiaberto com Harry, seus olhos redondos e afiado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele sussurrou.

"Eu também moro aqui. E eu posso sair para uma caminhada, você sabe." Harry respondeu.

Dudley se virou e começou a ir para sua casa, principalmente ignorando Harry.

"Então você se divertiu? Batendo num garoto de dez anos de idade, que é provavelmente um terço de seu tamanho deve ter sido muito satisfatório?" Harry provocou.

O rosto de Dudley ficou vermelho, mas ele manteve sua boca fechada. Ele não ia brigar com Harry, não quando ele viu as recentes mudanças nele.

Harry, por outro lado não se conteve. Seu humor tinha melhorado com a perspectiva de desconta sua frustração por ter ficado preso aqui, no seu primo. Ele sabia que o menino merecia.

"Deixe-me em paz." Dudley disse, em voz baixa, ainda irritada.

Harry deu uma risada fria que fez Dudley virar para olhar para ele, surpresa.

"Oh, não Dudley, eu não acho que seja assim tão fácil." Harry observou com satisfação como o menino empalideceu.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Você nunca foi assim..."

"Mau?" Harry fornecido.

"Sim" Dudley concordou.

Harry sorriu.

"Você sabe o que dizem você é, como você foi educado, eu só estou dando a você o que você me forneceu." Harry disse.

Dudley ficou mais branco ainda.

"Nós nunca fizemos nada com você! Você só era punido quando você fazia alguma coisas... 'estranha'!" Dudley sussurrou a última palavra.

"Coisas Estranhas?" Harry repetiu a palavra com um silvo.

Dudley foi pego de surpresa instantaneamente. Seus olhos dispararam para o bolso de Harry, onde ele sabia que a varinha de Harry era mantida. Harry, para dar razão ao temor Dudley, pegou sua varinha, aumentando o pânico de Duda.

"Você não pode usar isso!... É uma luta injusta!" ele começou.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez eu não me importe mais." Harry disse, fazendo Dudley dar alguns passos para trás, com os olhos grudados na varinha.

"Harry! Pare com isso!" Dudley advertiu não convincente.

"Ou o quê?" Harry perguntou.

Harry só estava brincando com seu primo. Ele não ia fazer nada com ele. Estava apenas se divertido muito ao ver seu primo se contorcer de medo.

"Estou falando sério, Harry! Pare! Guarde isso!" Dudley chiou.

Harry ainda estava segurando sua varinha quando aconteceu. As lâmpadas de rua, de repente se apagaram, mergulhando-os na escuridão. Dudley soltou um grito, mas Harry dificilmente notou. Ele estava distraído com a súbita mudança que ocorreu. As estrelas acima deles aparentemente desapareceu e o calor pegajoso que eles estavam sofrendo de repente mudou para um frio inexplicável. Harry tinha certeza de que sua respiração estava nebulização na frente dele.

Ele agarrou na sua varinha e estava pronto para um ataque. Ele sabia o que estava vindo em sua direção; ficou claro a partir dos sinais ao seu redor. A pequena cidade trouxa tinha visitante; Dementadores tinha vindo a Little Whinging.

xxx

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou a voz em pânico de Duda em algum lugar à direita de Harry.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Harry sussurrou para ele.

"Pare com isso agora! Você já fez o suficiente! Coloque as luzes de volta!" Dudley lamentou.

"Dudley, cale a boca antes que eu a feche pra você!" Harry avisou.

Dudley deve ter acreditado na ameaça porque ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Harry apurou os ouvidos para captar o som da respiração de chocalho ou para sentir o cheiro de carne podre. Ele hesitou um pouco. Ele odiava essas coisas horríveis, realmente odiava.

"Dudley, fique por perto." Harry instruído. Ele ouviu um grunhido em resposta e preferiu ignorá-lo por enquanto.

Tudo aconteceu muito de repente, a primeira coisa que o registrado na mente de Harry era as memórias. Eles vieram tão rápido que o cegou. Sua mente foi agredida com imagens, imagens aterrorizantes do passado de Harry; Voldemort morrendo, a destruição de Bella quando o Dementador roubou sua alma, Draco caindo de joelhos com um punhal cravado em suas costas, e muitos dos pesadelos de Harry vieram claras como as lembranças inundaram.

Ela durou apenas uma questão de segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Harry sentir-se doente e muito fraco. Ele agarrou a varinha com força e pensou em sua família, as que ele agora tinha em sua vida; seus pais, seu irmão, sua namorada.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry disse com uma voz clara e Nagini veio trovejando de sua varinha. Harry observou o patrono serpente gigante iluminou a escuridão ao seu redor e mordeu o Dementador diante de Harry.

Harry observou com satisfação que o Dementador fugiu de Nagini, gritando de uma maneira horrível.

"Não, isso não era tão ruim assim foi..." Harry parou quando ele se virou; esperando ver forma assustada de Duda ao lado dele, mas não encontrou ninguém ao lado dele.

Harry sentiu seu coração saltar de medo quando viu a cena diante dele. Duda não estava de pé ao lado dele; ele estava deitado no chão a poucos metros de distância, encharcado de suor e gemendo inaudível. Ele tinha os olhos fechados com medo e estava gemendo de dor. A razão estava agachada sobre ele. Um Dementador estava se curvando para baixo sobre ele e estava puxando os pulsos de seu rosto, suas mãos podres prendendo as mãos de Duda no chão. Sua capa já foi rebaixada e foi abaixando sua boca para Duda, com a intenção de dar-lhe o beijo.

A visão fez o estômago de Harry da guinada. Ele desviou sua varinha, dirigindo Nagini para parar o Dementador. Nagini chegou na hora certa. A serpente bateu na Dementador, derrubando-o longe de Dudley que estava chorando livremente agora.

O Dementador agiu como se tivesse sido queimada e voou para longe do patrono, sibilando em forma que fez Harry pensar que estava com dor agonizante. Assim que os dementadores fugiram, Nagini desapareceu. As luzes piscaram novamente e o frio que havia penetrado Harry foi substituído imediatamente com o calor do verão.

Harry estava respirando pesadamente. Ele chegou muito perto de permitir que o Dementador beija-se o Dudley. O menino pode ser desagradável e um valentão, mas que não merecia Beijo do Dementador.

Harry estava imediatamente ao lado de Dudley.

"Dudley? Dudley? Você está bem?" ele perguntou, sacudindo o ombro do rapaz.

Dudley gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Harry não tinha opção. Ele olhou à sua volta, só para ter certeza de que a rua ainda estava deserta antes de pegar Dudley e aparatar direto para a sala de Duda no número quatro, Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Harry já tinha ido com Dudley antes de uma velha correu ao virar da esquina, com chinelos tartan batendo no chão e ofegando sem fôlego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

AU Mundo

Damien guardou o seu telefone depois que Harry desligou na sua cara. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu irmão estava preso em outra dimensão e ele estava preso com o outro Harry. Pensando sobre isso, Damien virou-se para encará-lo. Ele lutou contra o pânico que estava sentindo para que ele pudesse falar corretamente.

"Más notícias, Harry acha que a bússola pode estar sobrecarregada. Ele precisa recuperar sua energia mágica antes de voltar funcionar de novo. Você não será capaz de retornar ainda. Vai demora cerca de uma semana." Damien explicou miseravelmente.

Harry podia sentir uma pequena erupção de felicidade dentro dele. Ele não ia voltar ainda. Ele se sentia um pouco preocupado, de talvez não conseguir voltar para o seu próprio mundo, mas diferente de seus amigos, nada de positivo o esperava por ele. Mesmo assim, seus amigos mal tinham mandado cartas para ele, durante todo o verão, mesmo sabendo de tudo pelo o que ele passado com Voldemort, no ano passado. Harry sentia um pouco de ressentimento de seus amigos, que só aumentava o seu desejo de permanecer neste mundo alternativo por mais algum tempo.

"Oh, certo... não há muito que possamos fazer sobre isso." Ele disse, lutando para esconder a sua felicidade.

Damien acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Sua mente estava envolto com problemas futuros. Ele sabia que isso era uma má idéia desde o início e agora que os dois Harry ficaram presos nas dimensões erradas, a probabilidade de as coisas saírem terrivelmente errado era muito grande.

Suspirando, tanto frustração e aborrecimento, Damien levantou sua varinha e conjurou uma caixa de madeira. Ele cuidadosamente colocou a bússola de ouro na caixa e a tampa firmemente. Ele abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha de Harry e colocou a caixa de madeira no interior, sabendo muito bem que seus pais nunca entrariam no quarto de Harry. Eles respeitavam a privacidade dele e nunca olharia as suas coisas, de modo a bússola estaria seguro aqui.

Ele se endireitou e se virou para o outro Harry.

"Ok, a bússola deve ser capaz de se estabelecer se não for tocada. Depois de uma semana, vamos tentar de novo. Vou ter que inventar uma desculpa para voltar aqui para isso." Damien começou a tenta fazer sua mente criar uma desculpa. "Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa!" ele resmungou. Ele pensou em dizer que tinha esquecido alguma coisa, mas, em seguida, dispensou essa idéia. Sua mãe, provavelmente, iria comê-lo vivo, se ele disse isso, depois de todas as vezes que ela o avisou para embalar suas coisas corretamente.

"O que você está falando?" Harry perguntou, parecendo bastante confuso.

"Na próxima semana, eu vou voltar aqui para encontrar com você para que possamos testa a bússola novamente." Damien repetiu, perguntando-se o que era complicado nisso.

Harry pareceu confuso novamente.

"Encontre-me aqui? Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinho. Eu vou com você." Harry disse.

Damien olhou boquiaberto.

"Desculpe-me? Você não pode vir para Hogwarts!" Damien disse irritado.

"Por que não?" Harry perguntou igualmente irritado.

"Oh, vamos ver?" Damien disse sarcasticamente. "Que tal, se você vir com a gente todo mundo vai saber que você não é o verdadeiro Harry!"

"Eu sou o Harry!" Harry apontou.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Damien agarrou. "Você conseguiu dois dias aqui, mas em Hogwarts, vai ser uma história totalmente diferente. Em primeiro lugar, a mãe e o pai vão ficar desconfiados por você mudar de idéia, e querer ir para Hogwarts com a gente. Em segundo lugar, a maioria dos estudantes vai notar que você não está com a sua auto confiante como de costume, para não mencionar os professores, especialmente o Professor Dumbledore! Ele saberá de imediato que algo está errado e o seu disfarce será revelado."

Harry esperou até que Damien acabar o seu discurso.

"Você está exagerando. Nada disso vai acontecer." Harry disse. "Eu vou ficar longe dos alunos e funcionários. Eles não vão ter tempo para se concentrar em mim de qualquer maneira, eles estarão ocupados com suas próprias vidas." Harry viu Damien abrir a boca para argumentar e rapidamente o cortou. "Damien, olha, eu só vi até esta dimensão para que eu pudesse passar um tempo com meus pais. Esses últimos dois dias foram ótimos, mas eu quase não tive a chance de falar com eles. Esta é mais uma oportunidade para conhecê-los e passar mais tempo com eles. Eu não vou fica na Mansão Potter e desperdiçar uma semana inteira, quando eu poderia esta gastando esse tempo com eles em Hogwarts."

Damien sentiu dilacerado. Ele entendia os sentimentos de Harry completamente, mas o risco era muito grande. Professor Dumbledore iria perceber que Harry estava diferente e ele certamente descobriria o que tinha acontecido. Ele tentou não imaginar o que seus pais faria com ele quando descobrissem que ele fazia parte do plano que resultou em Harry fica preso em outra dimensão. Ele deu um tremor involuntário; seu pai ia matá-lo.

"Eu entendo, Harry, eu realmente entendo, mas eu sinto muito. Se você vir com a gente só vai causar problemas. A mãe e o pai certamente irão percebe que você está diferente, se você passar uma semana com eles. Professor Dumbledore conhece muito bem o Harry, ele vai pegar no ar que algo está diferente com você, a verdade é você estará em campo aberto. Sinto muito, mas você não pode ir. Você tem que ficar aqui." Damien disse isso e se virou para sair. Ele abriu a porta e desapareceu no corredor escuro, não dando a Harry a chance de discutir.

xxx

Lily estava ao pé da escada, gritando com James e Damien se apressar. Era sempre assim cada vez que tinha que ir a algum lugar. Ela não conseguia entender por que os homens não poderiam estar mais preparados como ela. Ela estava pronta e arrumada logo de manhã para o seu caminho para Hogwarts.

"James, Damien, apresse-se temos que sair em três minutos!" ela gritou.

"To indo." James respondeu enquanto descia as escadas, seu tronco flutuando atrás dele. "Lily, eu não consigo encontrar os meus sapatos, os marrons, alguma idéia de onde eles estão?" Perguntou James.

"Sob o sofá." Lily respondeu distraidamente, arrastando-a própria bagagem para a porta.

"Essa é a sua resposta para tudo." James bufou enquanto ele caminhava em direção à sala de estar.

"Isso é porque tudo é geralmente chutado para aí embaixo!" Lily respondeu, estreitando os olhos cor de esmeralda para ele.

James lançou-lhe um olhar atrevido antes de desaparecer na sala de estar.

"Damy! Vamos, vamos nos atrasar!" Lily gritou.

"Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui." Damien respondeu, arrastando sua mala com ele. "Essa coisa pesa uma tonelada!" ele gemeu.

Lily balançou a varinha e assumiu o tronco, guiando-o com cuidado ao lado do resto da bagagem, ao lado da porta.

"Obrigada mãe." Damien disse, endireitando-se.

"É Harry ainda lá em cima?" Lily perguntou por seu filho mais velho esta ausente no café da manhã. Ela sabia que ele estava irritado por todo mundo esta indo embora e ele ia ser por conta própria, mas ela não achava que ele não iria descer para se despedir deles.

"Hum, não, eu acho que ele ainda está na cama." Damien respondeu, não encontrando os olhos de sua mãe. Ele sabia que Harry estava chateado com ele sobre a noite passada, mas realmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Oh, eu vou ir vê-lo. Eu não posso sair sem dizer adeus apropriado." Lily disse quando ela se virou em direção à escada.

"Eu encontrei-os!" James anunciou alegremente enquanto caminhavam para fora da sala, seus sapatos favoritos em seus pés.

"E onde é que você o encontrou?" Lily perguntou divertido.

"Sob... o... sofá." James respondeu com uma voz calma, fingindo constrangimento.

Lily riu e voltou-se para as escadas que pretendem ir para cima, mas ela parou de repente ao vê-ló à sua frente.

Harry estava em pé no topo da escada, a capa de viagem sobre os ombros, o tronco ao lado dos seus pés. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso caloroso.

"Harry? O que está acontecendo?" Lily perguntou, apontando para o tronco.

Harry olhou para Damien e viu sua expressão de choque antes de falar.

"Eu vou com vocês." Ele respondeu calmamente.

Os três Potters olharam para Harry com surpresa. James estava sem palavras, assim como Lily. Eles nunca tinham pensado Harry pudesse mudar de idéia sobre ir para Hogwarts. Damien, no entanto, não estava apenas chocado, mas com raiva também. O que Harry estava pensando? Ele tinha acabado de explicar por que ele não podia ir para Hogwarts ontem à noite, mas parecia Harry tinha o ignorado.

"Eu... eu não entendo. Você disse que não queria aceitar o trabalho. Que te fez mudar de idéia?" James perguntou, aproximando-se ao pé da escada.

Harry estava perdido trabalho? Que trabalho? Do que o seu pai falando? Ele olhou para Damien, mas sabia que o menino não ia ajudá-lo. Ele limpou a garganta para falar.

Naquele momento, Damien tinha certeza que ele ia ter um ataque de pânico. Se Harry dissesse que ele estava aceitando o trabalho, ele estava assinando sua morte. Seu irmão mataria este Harry com certeza.

"Eu não mudei de idéia sobre o trabalho. Eu disse que não queria que o trabalho e eu ainda não quero." Harry disse. Ele sabia que se o outro Harry disse "não" a um emprego, então ele deve manter a mesma resposta. "Mas eu quero ir com vocês e ficar com vocês em Hogwarts. Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho."

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro de emoção. Damien olhou para longe de sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos. "Ótimo, ótimo!" ele gemeu para si mesmo.

Lily rapidamente empurrado para trás as lágrimas e falou com a voz trêmula.

"Harry isso é ótimo, eu não queria que você ficasse aqui sozinho também. É ótimo que você queira ir com a gente."

Damien não disse uma palavra, quando sua mãe e meu pai ajudaram Harry a levar as coisas dele lá embaixo. Ele não disse uma palavra até que eles estivessem sentados na parte de trás do carro de seu pai. Damien viu James e Lily alterando as enfermarias de segurança da Mansão e aproveitou a oportunidade para falar rapidamente para Harry.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Harry respondeu tão baixinho.

"Eu sei como você se sente sobre eu ir, mas eu não vou ficar sozinho por uma semana. Eu não troquei de mundo apenas para ficar sozinho! Quero conhecer meus pais e eu não vou perder tempo, nem mesmo um único momento!"

Damien olhou para ele, mas não podia dizer nada. Já que James e Lily tinham voltado e sentado na frente pronto para ir.

Damien olhou para fora da janela e empurrou para baixo sua sensação de pavor. Nada de bom viria disso, ele sabia disso. Ele queria ligar para o Harry e dizer-lhe quão teimosa outro Harry estava sendo, mas ele não podia fazer nada até que ele está longe de seus pais.

Ele sentou-se em silêncio, imaginando o quão ruim as coisas podem ficar enquanto seu pai levou-os para Kings Cross, onde todos iriam embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 ¾.

Canon Mundo

Harry deixou as cortinas caem de volta no lugar quando ele se afastou da janela. Ele sabia que a casa foi fortemente protegia, não havia como os Dementadores segui-lo. Eles foram embora por enquanto. Mesmo assim, Harry observava a rua escura, seus olhos varrendo a área à procura de qualquer coisa que estava fora do normal. Mas tudo estava em silêncio e imóvel, assim como era antes do ataque.

Harry afastou-se da janela e olhou para o garoto abalado sentado na cama. Harry aparatou Dudley direto para seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele estava feliz que ele ainda pode manipular as alas, assim como ele vazia em seu próprio mundo.

Harry não disse nada para o menino grande que estava sentado com os braços envolto em torno de seu grande torso, balançando para frente e para trás. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e vidrados, sua pele na cor cinza. Parecia que ele estava lutando contra o desejo de fica doente. Harry ficou surpreso que ele estivesse sentado calmamente na cama. Ele tinha imaginado que ele gritaria escada abaixo e chamar por seus pais no momento em que voltaram, mas Dudley estava em grande choque para fazer algo além de sentar-se em sua cama.

Harry olhou ao redor da sala, estavam recheados de coisas, brinquedos trouxas e jogos espalhados nas prateleiras, cartazes decoravam as paredes, as roupas estavam espalhadas em toda a volta da cadeira e na mesa dele eram mais doces do que Harry tinha visto em lojas de trouxas. Harry foi até a mesa e pegou uma grande barra de chocolate. Ele caminhou até Dudley, que se encolheu horrivelmente como Harry se aproximou dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry ofereceu a barra para ele. Dudley olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça grande loiro para ele.

"Coma, isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor." Harry disse tentando manter a voz livre de aborrecimento. Ele não sentia compaixão por Dudley, ele era apenas um Trouxa imbecil que seguiu os passos de seus pais cegamente e não via qualquer razão de pensar por si mesmo. No entanto, o rapaz tinha acabado de ser quase beijado por um Dementador. Harry sabia exatamente como se sentia e foi por causa disso que ele só estava ajudando o seu primo trouxa.

Dudley assumiu a barra e se atrapalhou com a embalagem antes de finalmente conseguir removê-lo com sucesso. Ele comeu a barra em questão de segundos. Harry observou com diversão leve quando ele se sentou na cadeira perto da mesa. Dudley parecia um pouco melhor agora. Com alguma cor voltando ao seu rosto e ele conseguiu parar de tremer. Harry pegou outra barra e jogou-a para Duda que o apanhou, mas não abri-lo imediatamente. Ele apenas ficou com a barra de chocolate em suas mãos gorduchas, os olhos fixos em Harry.

"O que era aquilo?" Dudley finalmente perguntou sua voz tremendo.

"O que você acabou de experimenta foi um ataque dos Dementadores." Harry calmamente respondeu. "Eles são criaturas terríveis que guardam a prisão do mundo mágico, Azkaban. Quando chega perto de você, você é forçado a reviver suas piores memórias. Se eles te beijar, eles sugam a sua alma."

Dudley soltou um grito de horror. A barra caiu no chão de seus dedos. Dudley trouxe as mãos para cima e começou a sentir o peito freneticamente, como você faria se estivesse procurando algo em seu bolso. Seus dedos estavam cutucando seu próprio peito, como se estivesse tentando sentir se sua alma ainda estava dentro dele.

Harry teria rido se não estivesse de mau humor.

"Você está muito bem! Se sua alma fosse sugada de você, você saberia! Confie em mim!" ele disparou fazendo Dudley parar e soltar as próprias mãos.

Harry não pôde deixar de se irritar. Ele tinha acabado de ser atacado por dementadores. Ele olhou para o lado de Dudley e tentou fazer que a sua mente cansada trabalhasse. Que diabos, esses dementadores estavam fazendo em Little Whinging?

Um som no quarto distraiu Harry e ele olhou para Duda. Ele tinha pegado o chocolate e estava em processo de rasgar o invólucro. Ele olhou para Harry com um olhar culpado passado pelo seu rosto.

"Isso realmente ajuda." Ele disse, ecoando as palavras anteriores de Harry.

"Chocolate ajudar a curá-lo depois de um ataque dos Dementadores." Harry oferecido como uma explicação.

"Ah, então você comece aquelas, aquelas coisinhas, Demência o ataca com freqüência?" Perguntou Dudley.

Harry revirou os olhos para o trouxa.

" É dementadores e não, nós não somos atacados." Harry respondeu.

"Então como você sabe que o chocolate ajuda?" ele perguntou depois de um momento ou dois.

"É uma experiência pessoal." Harry respondeu.

Dudley olhou para longe com isso.

"Oh"

Harry não sabia se o Harry deste mundo tinha lidado com dementadores ou não. Mas ele sabia que, se tivesse, ele não teria discutido com seus parentes trouxas como eles mostraram tão pouco interesse no mundo mágico. Assim, Harry sabia que seu comentário não seria questionado.

Vendo que seu primo trouxa estava com um olha muito melhor agora, Harry se levantou para sair. Ele precisava coloca a sua cabeça para pensa sobre este ataque para tentar descobrir a razão por trás disso. Assim que ele se aproximou da porta, a voz de Dudley o deteve.

"Você mudou".

Harry olhou para trás para o rapaz, ainda sentado com a barra de chocolate pela metade.

"Muito bem, você já disse o óbvio." Harry observou.

"Eu não quero dizer o visualmente." Dudley respondeu. "Quero dizer, tudo em você está diferente. A maneira como você fala com a gente, o jeito que você usou o seu, seus poderes, tudo sobre você está diferente. Você nem mesmo anda do mesmo jeito! Você está mais confiante." Dudley exclamou.

Harry conteve o sorriso, com certeza alguém tinha que notar as diferenças uma poção não poderia causar. Ele teve que admitir, ele não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para fingir ser como o outro Harry, ele não podia suportar a idéia, mesmo que só fingindo de ser submisso.

"As pessoas mudam, Dudley." Harry disse. "A vida, faz você mudar. Foi isso que aconteceu comigo."

Dudley parecia pensativo e Harry teve que admitir que parecia que ele estava com dor.

"Você ... você diz isso, por causa daquele rapaz que foi morto na sua escola?" ele perguntou finalmente.

Harry não sabia que Dudley sabia sobre o garoto do sétimo ano que foi morto por Voldemort. Ele poderia dizer, mesmo por um breve encontro com Harry deste mundo, que ele era torturado pela memória da morte de Cedrico Diggory, mas não acho que ele teria contado os Dursley.

"Minha mãe mencionou algo sobre isso." Dudley murmurou quando viu a expressão no rosto de Harry.

Harry não respondeu e Dudley rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Coma um pouco mais de chocolate, ele vai ajudar." Harry instruiu quando ele abriu a porta do quarto com a intenção de sair.

Dudley olhou para a barra pela metade em sua mão antes de o olha de volta. Sua expressão de repente mudou e ele corou.

"Hum, Harry, você, você pode pega um também, se você, você quiser." Ele disse, apontando para a pilha de doces sobre a mesa.

Harry olhou para a mesa a frente sorrindo.

"Eu estou bem." Ele comentou, mas ele poderia dizer que, para Dudley estar oferecendo doces para seu primo negligenciado era uma coisa rara e uma coisa que acontece vez na vida.

Dudley encurvando seus grandes ombros e olhou para baixo.

"Você me ajudou com isso, essa coisa. Que eu não consegui nem ver o que era. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu teria ... teria ..."

"Você teria me largado lá e corrido, certo?" Harry terminou, com diversão, vendo o olhar de culpa do Dudley.

Dudley acenou com a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ele admitiu calmamente.

"Não diga nada." Harry refletiu.

Dudley olhou para seu primo e sorriu, não um sorriso sarcástico, mas um sorriso genuíno que até mesmo seus pais nunca tevem ter visto.

"Obrigado, Harry."

Harry não disse nada em troca.

"Eu estou indo para ir agora." Harry disse, abrindo mais a porta para que ele pudesse sair. "Eu tenho que ir e tomar um banho para me livra disso em mim."

Dudley soltou uma risada e olhou surpreso seu primo com uma emoção que nunca tinha sentido antes. Era estranhamente como um sentimento de amizade. Ele observou enquanto Harry saiu e olhou para a barra de chocolate.

Talvez ele estivesse errado sobre seu primo. Seus pais lhe tinha dito que o dom 'estranho' de Harry só poderia causar estragos e problemas, e depois de ter passado por uma cirurgia para remover o rabo de porco e de quase desmaiar quando a sua língua inchou com os doces falsos, ele concordou de todo coração com eles, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje, as coisas Dementadores invisíveis que havia feito com que se sentisse frio e triste e depois sentir o desespero surgindo dentro dele como ácido, corroendo suas entranhas, ele não tinha outra opção a não ser admitir que sem presente 'esquisito' de Harry, ele nunca teria se livrado desse desespero. Um arrepio percorreu-o com a memória e ele colocou o resto do chocolate em sua boca.

Ele resolveu ser mais agradável com o Harry a partir de agora. Ele viu um lado dele que ele nunca pensou. Seu primo, que ele havia espancado em diversas ocasiões e que tinha sido ridicularizado e criticado, arriscou sua vida para salvá-lo. Se isso não fizesse voltar atrás e reconsiderar a sua relação com ele, então nada faria.

xxx

Harry não dormiu naquela noite. Ele estava deitado acordado em sua cama tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo no mundo. Uma coisa que ele sabia com certeza era que Dementadores não agir por conta própria. Eles não vieram para Little Whinging, eles tinham sido enviados aqui. Harry percebeu isso praticamente de imediato. A única coisa que ele estava tentando descobrir era quem tinha os enviado? O primeiro e mais óbvio culpado era Voldemort. Ele estava em busca de sangue de Harry. Por mais desconfortável que esse pensamento fosse para Harry, essa era a verdade. Mas esse era o problema, Voldemort queria matar Harry, não sugar sua alma. A outra coisa era que se os Dementadores não estavam sob o controle de Voldemort. Então eles estavam com o Ministério.

Aquela pequena conclusão trouxe Harry a acreditar que alguém do Ministério estava tentando chegar a Harry. Era a única explicação plausível. A partir do Profeta Diário e a carta de Hermione, Harry tinha deduzido que o mundo mágico pensava sobre Harry Potter. Suas entranhas ferveu furiosamente quando ele se lembrou das piadas e comentários sarcásticos descaradamente cruéis feitas sobre Harry, porque ele alegou que Voldemort estava de volta e eles não acreditavam nele, desconsiderando-o como um "moleque delirante e busca de atenção. Lembrou-se da linha na carta de Hermione,

'Não dê atenção para o Profeta Diário, Harry. Eles não querem acreditar que você está dizendo a verdade. Apenas ignore-os! '

Harry buscou a carta e leu novamente. Era uma simples carta perguntando sobre a saúde de Harry e dizendo-lhe que ela e Ron estavam "muito ocupado" e tinha "muito a fazer". O que ela e o Rony estavam ocupados fazendo não foi divulgado. Harry dobrou a carta de volta e colocou-a debaixo do travesseiro. Ele tinha que deixar isso para o 'Harry' destinado.

Assim que Harry estava começando a cochilar, ele ouviu um barulho que o fez sentar-se em sua cama. O som distinto de alguém andando no andar de baixo fez Harry alcançar sua varinha e se levantar. Ele sabia que nenhum dos Dursley estavam lá embaixo como Dudley estava dormindo em seu quarto e Vernon e Petunia estavam dormindo no antigo quarto de Harry. Harry teria ouvido eles saindo de seus quartos e descer as escadas se fosse eles. Harry ainda não sabia como sua tia e tio dormia no antigo quarto de Harry, e ele honestamente não estava interessado também.

Harry se levantou e calmamente saiu da grande sala. Ele tinha acabado de chegar ao topo da escada, quando ele sentiu. Magia. Alguém estava usando magia. Podia senti-lo, quase prová-lo no ar. Harry foi imediatamente em seu modo guerreiro e furtivamente fez o seu caminho descendo as escadas.

Uma parte dele esperava que fosse Damien eo outro Harry, que tinha chegado. Talvez a bússola tinha funcionado. Mas Harry sabia que Damien teria lhe telefonou antecipadamente. Então, definitivamente não era eles. Ele sabia que não ia ser Aurores, uma vez que não conseguiu detectar varinha especial de Harry. Mesmo se ele tivesse realizado a magia, o Ministério nunca saberia. Isso só deixou uma outra opção; Comensais da Morte.

Harry chegou ao pé da escada e pressionou suas costas contra a parede, mantendo-se escondido. O aperto em sua varinha estava firme e ele estava pronto para tirar em quem o estivesse ameaçando. Ele ouviu outro som, alguém pisar em algo que rangeu alto e uma voz dizendo alguém para "abafar!

Harry se preparou quando ouviu passos suaves aproximar dele. De sua visão periférica, viu à beira da porta da cozinha aberta e ele sabia que alguém estava entrando na sala. Harry não perdeu um momento. Ele se jogou na frente do estranho e disparou sua maldição.

Jato de Harry de luz azul, destinado a imobilizar seu alvo, voou direto para o assistente desavisados e acertá-lo diretamente no peito. Harry viu a pessoa bateu no chão com um baque.

Era como uma meia dúzia de varinhas foram destinadas a ele que Harry reconheceu a figura deitada no chão.

"Kingsley?" Harry murmurou baixinho quando viu a forma atordoado do Auror deitado aos seus pés.

Harry olhou para cima e viu todos os rostos olhando para ele, cheios de choque e alarme antes do reconhecimento chegar no rostos deles.

"Harry? É você?" perguntou uma voz familiar.

Harry lançou "Lumos" para melhorar a sua visão e viu a pessoa que tinha feito a pergunta. A resposta de Harry ficou perdida em algum lugar em sua garganta. Ele pegou a aparência terrível do homem em pé diante dele, suas vestes gasta e remendada, seu cabelo castanho com listras cinza e seus olhos o olhando cansado e mal-assombrado.

"Remus?" Harry perguntou, sem se atrever a acreditar que o assistente de pé diante dele era a forma alternativa do melhor amigo de seu pai.

Remus estava olhando para Harry com admiração e surpresa.

"O que você ... o que aconteceu com você?" Ele perguntou como ele abaixou a varinha.

Harry sabia que sua aparência estava causando a surpresa. Ele rapidamente ofereceu a sua explicação, não querendo que ninguém duvidar de sua identidade.

"Eu fiz uma poção de fortalecimento. Mas eu estraguei tudo e acabou alterando a minha aparência." Harry forneceu rapidamente.

Remus ainda estava olhando para ele com surpresa.

"Eu quase não te reconheci." Remus riu.

Harry estava prestes a voltar o comentário, mas se conteve. Ele viu alguns rostos familiares por trás Remus. Ele notou Tonks imediatamente com seu cabelo rosa chiclete. Moody estava olhando para ele, sua varinha ainda apontando para ele, seu olho azul girando loucamente em seu soquete. Ele viu algumas outras pessoas que ele sabia pertencer à Ordem, mas nunca se preocupou em conversar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou quando ele abaixou a varinha, mas não a guardou.

"Viemos para ver como você estava depois que descobriu sobre o ataque dos Dementadores." Remus disse, retirando o feitiço de Kingsley.

"Como você sabe disso?" Harry perguntou, surpreso.

"A Sra. Figg nos alertou." Remus disse, enquanto ajudava a Kingsley a ficar em pé. O Auror se levantou, esfregando seu pescoço.

"Oh" Harry não tinha idéia do que era a Sra. Figg, mas ele tinha que jogar junto.

Harry sabia que o Harry deste mundo conhecia Remus já que ele o havia mencionado quando eles estavam discutindo todas as pessoas que ele e Damien conhecia. Mas o que Harry não sabia era quem mais ele conhecia. Harry tinha que jogar junto da melhor forma possivel, com quase nenhuma informação.

Ele notou Kingsley olhar para ele e ele rapidamente se virou para ele.

"Desculpe, sobre isso. Você me pegou desprevenido." Ele fornecido como ele apertou sua mão.

"Sem problemas". Kingsley escovado o pedido de desculpas de lado e olhou para Harry de perto. "Você está muito mais parecido com James. É estranho." Ele comentou.

"Sim, mas os seus olhos ainda são como o de Lily." um assistente estridente fornecido.

Harry lutou para não revirar os olhos. Constatando o óbvio, por que não", ele disse a si mesmo.

"Harry, você está bem?" Remus perguntou com preocupação.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Harry respondeu.

"Nós estávamos preocupados com você. Sra. Figg nos falou que sentiu os dementadores e pensamos o pior ..." Remus parou e olhou para Harry, um olhar estranho de confusão em seu rosto. "Como você escapou dos Dementadores sem usar a sua magia?" , perguntou ele.

Harry sentiu um momento de pânico explodir dentro dele. Ele sabia que não podia dizer que ele usou sua magia desde que o Ministério teria emitido um aviso por agora. Como é que ele ia explicar o que ele fez magia, mas o Ministério não podia detectar ela? Mantendo sua expressão tão relaxado quanto possível, ele respondeu:

"Eu corri."

Remus e os outros piscou para ele.

"Perdão?"

"Eu corri. Eu e Duda. Percebo que os dementadores estavam vindo pr que subitamente ficou fria e eu disse para o Duda correr, antes que os dementadores podesse chegar até a gente. Nós não estávamos tão longe de casa e conseguimos voltar para dentro a tempo. Acho que as proteções parou os dementadores de me seguir até aqui dentro. " Harry respondeu com a sua voz mais inocente.

Remus estava olhando para Harry como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

"Você correu?" ele perguntou de novo, a descrença em sua voz. "Isso ... tudo bem, eu não estava esperando isso, mas, acho que funcionou, certo." Ele terminou de forma abrupta, sem saber o que dizer a ele.

Harry notou, com um crescente sentimento de medo, que Moody estava olhando para ele muito desconfiado. Ele descobriu que ele estava certo no momento seguinte.

"Acho que devemos testá-lo." ele disse com sua voz rouca.

"Teste-lo?" Remus questionada.

"Ele não se parece com Potter, ele não soa como Potter, você não acha que talvez haja uma boa chance de que ele não ser o Potter?" ele perguntou em sua voz irritante e paranóica.

"Oh, Moody, pelo amor de Deus!" Tonks reclamou, mas foi interrompido quando Moody se virou para ela.

"Houve um ataque dos Dementadores! Existe uma boa chance de o real Potter ter sido levado e este ser um isca, para nos confundir!" ele sussurrou para ela.

Harry teve que manter uma cara séria para isso.

Moody virou-se para examinar ele.

"Alguém trouxe Vertiserum com voces?" , perguntou ele. Na resposta negativa, ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não acho que alguem iria se lembrar dessas coisas vitais!"

"Desculpe-me, você não trouxe também." Tonks respondeu com veemência.

Moody parecia não ouvi-la quando ele pisou o seu caminho até Harry.

"Tudo bem, dizer-nos algo que só o verdadeiro Harry saberia." ele exigiu.

Harry teve que se impedir de ser rude. Ele não poderia explodir seu disfarce, mas a tentação era demais.

"Dois mais dois são quatro?" ele fornecido com um sorriso.

Moody olhou furioso com o comportamento dele. Harry pegou o olhar de surpresa no rosto de Remus, mas, em seguida, seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso. Tonks riu, mas calou-se no olhar severo de Moody.

"Isso não é diversão e jogos, rapaz. Não tente ser engraçado comigo." Ele alertou.

Harry estava achando difícil não irritar o Auror, mas ele resistiu suas tentações.

"Qual é a forma do seu Patrono?" Perguntou Remus de repente.

Harry amaldiçoado. Por que Remus tem que perguntar isso? Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia descobrir isso. Ele sabia, sem dúvida que o Harry deste mundo não teria o mesmo patrono como ele. Vendo que a forma do seu Patrono assustava até os bruxos mais adultos, ele não achava que o Patrono do Harry de 15 anos ia ser Nagini.

Harry percebeu que todo mundo estava esperando por sua resposta. Limpando a garganta, Harry virou-se para Moody.

"Antes de responder a isso, como eu sei que você é o verdadeiro Moody? Pelo que sei, todos vocês poderiam ser Comensais da Morte disfarçado."

Moody parecia chocado por um momento antes de olhar para Harry com um olhar em seus olhos que poderia ser descrito como orgulho.

"O menino tem um ponto." Ele disse, voltando-se para falar com os membros da Ordem atrás dele.

"Além disso, a minha forma do Patrono poderia ser revelado por alguem. Isso não te diria se eu sou o verdadeiro Harry ou não. Qualquer um pode aprender esses detalhes." Harry continuou.

Moody o estava olhando impressionado.

"Então, o que você sugere?" Moody perguntou, evidentemente intrigado com a vigilância de Harry.

Harry endireitou os ombros e falou claramente.

"Feitiço de identidade."

Moody olhou para Harry com o choque. Ele não estava esperando isso.

" Feitiço de Identidade? Essa é uma idéia, mas que precisam de sangue para que isso funcione." Ele disse.

"Apenas uma gota." Harry respondeu. Então, lembrando-se que o outro Harry lhe tinha dito sobre ser forçado a participar do ritual de Voldemort, ele acrescentou: "Já tive que fazer pior. Pettigrew arrancou meu sangue, para trazer de volta, Voldemort. Tenho certeza de que posso perder uma gota para ajudar, você acredita que eu sou realmente Harry Potter ".

A atmosfera de repente se intensificou. Harry viu os outros soltarem um suspiro profundo. Harry se perguntou se era a menção do nome de Voldemort ou o fato de que Pettigrew tinha tomado o sangue de Harry. Ele achava que era principalmente a menção de Voldemort.

Moody repente recuou e olhou incerto para Remus. Os membros da Ordem se entreolharam com expressões solenes. Harry percebeu que era, o conhecimento de que Harry ficou ferido no ritual de re-nascimento que estava causando o desconforto outros. A última coisa que queria era fazer Harry sangrar.

Moody enfrentou Harry de novo e olhou para ele de perto.

"Apenas uma gota." Ele confirmou, as palavras soaram mais para ele se convencer do que a Harry.

Harry levou os outros de volta para a cozinha e viu como Remus passou em primeiro lugar. Moody tomou uma gota de sangue do dedo e usou o feitiço identificando nele. O nome 'Remus Lupin John' apareceu no ar em letras vermelhas de fogo antes de desaparecer. Harry deixou Moody extrair uma gota de sangue do dedo e olhava com um sorriso satisfeito como as palavras 'Harry James Potter' apareceu no ar.

Todo mundo parecia muito mais relaxado agora. Harry sabia que, com exceção de Remus, o resto estavam apreensivos de Harry como sua aparência havia mudado e, aparentemente, por isso tinha o seu modo de falar, Harry não podia ser tão tímido e reservado, se tentasse. Mas agora que ele foi identificado como Harry Potter, que podia confiar nele. Agora que eles verificaram que Harry Potter ainda estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros e estava seguro, eles podiam sair.

Remus se virou para encarar Harry agora e sorria cansado para ele.

"Agora que isso está resolvido, você pode subir e pegar as suas coisas. Devemos ir."

Harry olhou confusa para ele.

"Para onde vamos?" , perguntou ele.

"Você não vai ficar aqui. Você teve sorte, você fugiu dos dementadores, desta vez, da próxima vez, você pode não ter tanta sorte. Você vem com a gente." Remus disse com um sorriso.


End file.
